


Vanishing Point

by fox_sake



Series: Improper Ladies [3]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: But no alpha spoilers, Engagement, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, Light Angst, Major Spoilers, Midnight Picnic, Minor Character Death, Musical References, Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_sake/pseuds/fox_sake
Summary: If you look from a certain perspective, parallel lines begin to converge.
Relationships: Arland Princess/Jasper, Corval Lady/Clarmont, Revaire Widow/Woodly, Revaire Widow/Zarad
Series: Improper Ladies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917586
Kudos: 5





	1. Everything Can Be Solved With Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Vanishing Point is the third part of the Improper Ladies series, and it covers weeks 3 and 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise decides to buy Jasper a present. Amaya starts getting answers about her mysterious blackmailer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place at the start of week 3.

During Jasper's brief explanation about how the matches will be formed, **Elise** has the sinking feeling she will either completely disappoint her family and nation or form a match that is strictly political. Among all the male delegates, Emmett and Hamin would be the ones she is closest with, but she doesn't believe she has any romantic feelings towards them - even though she has no experience with that sort of thing -, and they certainly would not be considered suitable matches by her family and her nation.

Either way, for now, she can only hope that she will manage to be approved by the Matchmaker on the second interview, since being sent home so early would be even more shameful than going back home single after the Summit.

The princess is brought back to the present by the clearly deliberate sound of Jasper cleaning his throat.

Her eyes widen as she realizes she has been so lost in her thoughts that she hasn't heard the last bit of his speech.

She gives him an innocent smile.

"Yes?"

Jasper sighs.

"I asked you if you wish to invite someone on a date this week."

"No", she answers a bit too quickly.

Jasper's eyes twinkle with some unreadable emotion.

"If someone invites you to a date, do you wish to be informed or are you determined not to accept any invitations?"

Elise bites her lower lip so hard that she is forced to release it once it starts to hurt. She wouldn't mind spending time with someone like Hamin or Emmett. But they aren't suitable matches and she doesn't wish to give them false hopes when she doesn't see them as anything other than friends. She sighs.

"No, if that happens you can just inform their butler I am not interested in going on dates."

Jasper nods, the unidentified emotion in his eyes intensifying. Elise wonders if she will ever be able to read him.

"As you wish", he says in a tone that seems completely void of emotion. "Now, are familiar with the 'secret' tradition associated with the Matchmaker's Breakfast?"

"Yes, the good luck gifts, right?"

"That's correct. In that case, I will not bore you with a repetition. _Especially when you don't seem to be listening_ ", he mumbles the last part as he turns to collect the tray on which her breakfast was brought, but Elise still manages to understand it.

"Excuse me?"

Jasper smiles subtly.

"Nothing, Princess. I will be back soon to escort you to the shop."

Elise narrows her eyes, fighting back a smile of her own.

"Sure."

[| soundtrack |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvdtKK-UaE0)

A bit too excited with her little trip to the gift shop, Elise buys a Hise good winds charm for Hamin, a historical travelogue for Emmett, a rare book of puzzles for Lyon, spicy chocolates for Zarad, a seductive eye kohl for Amaya and a lovely silver pendant for Katheryn.

"Forgive me, Princess", Jasper interjects. "I know it is not my place to say this, but don't you think you have spent enough gold?"

"Nonsense! I am always willing to listen to you, Jasper. And you are probably right. There's just one more gift I'd like to buy."

"As you wish, Princess."

"No, Jasper." She gives him a witty smile. "As _you_ wish. What would you like as a gift?"

Jasper's eyes widen in a way Elise has never seen before.

"Excuse me?"

Elise giggles.

"I want to buy you a gift, silly."

Despite the explanation, Jasper looks even more puzzled than he did before.

"A gift? For me? I am here to serve you, your highness, not to receive-"

"Jasper", she cuts him off. "Please save your proper butler speech. If it'll make you feel better, consider accepting my gift as part of your service, will you?"

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Thank you, Princess Elise. But the mere intention to give me a present is already a wonderful gift. I appreciate it."

Elise lets out an exasperated sigh.

"You are impossible!"

He quirks an eyebrow lightly.

"I don't think _I_ am the impossible one here."

Elise grabs his arm and drags him.

"I won't take no for an answer." She lets go of him as she stops in front of a table filled with tea options. "You like tea, don't you? You have to like it, since you keep trying to solve my problems with tea."

Jasper's barely noticeable smile becomes a bit more noticeable, his violet eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I do like tea."

"Very well. Tea it is."

#

The next day, Elise is for once allowed to sleep in, undisturbed. The unusual fact brings her sleepy mind to concerned wakefulness. And it is immediately followed by the thought that today is the Matchmaker's breakfast, which is definitely enough to chase away any last traces of sleepiness. 

Once the princess opens her eyes, she sees Jasper busily arranging a small pile of presents, attempting to make them look more appealing.

"Good morning, Jasper."

The butler flinches slightly at the sound of her voice before he turns around to face her. Elise smirks to herself, satisfied she has managed to startle Jasper.

"Good morning, Princess Elise. We have just enough time for you to open your presents before we need to get ready for breakfast." 

It's hard to resist the lure of a pile of beautifully wrapped and arranged presents with accompanying letters , so the princess eagerly nods.

There is an odd look on Jasper's face as he picks up the first gift.

"This is from Dowager Countess Yvette of Arland."

He hands her a plain package that opens to show a book covering the history of the Summit for the past hundred years.  Elise beams as she starts to read the letter.

** I thought this might be of interest to you. I have no doubt that you already are someone who looks to the past to gain insight on the present and future, but perhaps you will find the history in this book particularly helpful this week.  **

** But since I'm not supposed to play favorites, let's keep this between us.  **

** Yours,  **

** -Yvette.  **

"Oh, she is so sweet!" She giggles.

With a hint of a smile on his lips, Jasper proceeds to hand the princess the next presents.

Once Elise is done with eagerly opening up most of the presents, Jasper pauses. Noticing he is taking a while to hand her the remaining present, Elise gives the butler a puzzled look.

"Jasper?"

He picks up the package and steps closer to the bed.

"This is my gift for you, Princess Elise."

Elise's jaw drops immediately.

"Jasper, you..." She closes her mouth and narrows her eyes at him. "Wait, is this because I bought you a gift?"

He laughs quietly.

"No, Princess. It is because I wanted to." He grows serious. "I wish you luck, Princess Elise. But I believe you have been working hard enough you won't need any. I think, if I had gotten the chance to know you, I would give you these even if you weren't my assigned lady. But I'm glad you were. You have made me incredibly proud."

Elise's eyes well up with tears.

"Oh, Jasper..."

She smiles brightly as he places the gifts on the bed. Jasper smiles back at her lightly.

"I know this week the Matchmaker will see what I have always seen in you."

Tears finally begin to stream down her face.

"You made me cry", she points out, her voice breaking.

"You cry fairly easily, Princess."

She laughs.

"I suppose I do." She then gives him a long, considering look. It is getting harder and harder to comprehend how much she likes Jasper. "Thank you, Jasper."

Clearly the brief affectionate exchange between them has deeply offended his butler sensibilities, for Jasper awkwardly brings his hand to his face and clears his throat, wiping away any traces of a smile.

"I'll leave you to unwrap them and ask Ria and Sayra to come by soon so you can get ready. Excuse me, Princess."

Still smiling, Elise watches him leave in a hurry. Then, she eagerly starts to unwrap the present. Inside the scented paper and bright ribbons she finds a beautiful small journal, a pair of dancing slippers and a small framed poem about facing challenges with a beautiful dried flower of a type she has never seen before.

Elise's smile widens, a few more tears streaming down her cheeks as she brings the dried flower to her nose and inhales its scent. It smells wonderful.

* * *

Quite conveniently, **Amaya** has one of the ocean-facing windows, so she has been able to keep an eye out, watching the sails of incoming trade ships. Finally, this afternoon, the one she has been waiting for has appeared. 

Her sudden need for fresh air leads her to an idle walk that just happens to lead to the docks. And, spotting her countrymen, of course the polite thing is to greet them and welcome them back to the isle. 

After some innocent chitchat, the captain's expression changes, and Amaya can tell he is finally about to talk about what really matters.

"I'm sorry to say we couldn't find any of that rare incense you were asking about, my lady. All we could find is that it's not something easily acquired here, on Vail Isle. If you smelled it here, it came from distant shores." 

"Ah, that's a shame... But thank you for your efforts, good captain. If I may ever return the favor, just ask." 

"Indeed, I will keep your offer in mind. Fair travels, my lady. I hope you end up where you desire to." 

"Thank you again, Captain. I assure you, I'm quite a skilled navigator." 

"Of that I have no doubt. Now, if you excuse me, I have to help my men unload those spices or else they will mutiny for sure." 

She giggles.

"Yes, we can't have that happen, can we? Thank you for your time, Captain. Until we meet again."

She begins to head back to her room with a pleasant smile on her face and with a sedate pace. But belying her carefully constructed appearance her mind is racing. 

So the letter and whoever is behind the first threat is in Corval, not the isle. Is it better or more dangerous to have a distant enemy? 

At the very least, she can finally rule out Zarad as a suspect, although she never thought this was his style. 

She can also rule out Gisette, who she believes that, for some reason, was behind the murder attempt at the horse ride after what Edgar told her about the man-of-all-work who volunteered to help with the horses, an information that eerily matches the odd conversation she overheard between Gisette and a servant.

Well, that is just wonderful. She has two enemies then. One of them is distant, and the other one is very close.


	2. One Hell Of A Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Midnight Picnic hosted by Amaya makes for a very intriguing night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was incredibly fun to write. I hope it's fun to read too!

The sun has already set by the time **Amaya** and Edgar finish the preparations. Thankfully, the sky is clear. Between the lanterns and the full moon, there is plenty of light. 

There are blankets on the floor and a large table is set with food and drinks for the guests. Sending delicious waves of steam wafting into the night air, the hot spiced chai brightens the spread. Imported sweets decorate the table, sparkling in the candlelight, and some expensive wine has been heated and put out. 

Duke Lyon has to take a few steps into the picnic area before he looks like he regrets his decision to attend. 

Amaya smiles brightly at him.

"Good evening, Duke Lyon! I'm very glad you could make it."

"Good evening", he speaks quietly.

Awkward silence taking over, Amaya starts to think about what she could possibly say to get Lyon to talk. Even though she has a good impression of him, he is certainly the worst possible first guest to arrive. She certainly isn't used to standing in silence next to other people, and he is so hard to get to know that it's hard to come up with a topic, even for her. Well, maybe sitting in silence would be less weird? And maybe the journey to sitting will give her time to come up with something to say.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" She gestures towards the blankets.

Once he nods, she sits on one of the blankets and waits for him to do the same. Unsurprisingly, he chooses one that isn't exactly close to her.

Well, time to talk about the sky.

"Lovely night, isn't it? I wish I would've been so calculated as to deliberately take advantage of the full moon, but I admit I did not attempt to predict the moon phase when I was planning the event. I suppose I am just very lucky."

"There is no evidence supporting the existence of luck."

Amaya's smile becomes strained as she stares at him. So much for a meaningless pleasant conversation.

Seeing her discomfort, the duke grows uneasy as well. He flashes her a very discrete rueful smile.

"But it is a happy coincidence, yes", he adds.

Amaya relaxes into an easy grin. Maybe he isn't hopeless after all.

Just as she is considering what to say next, Emmett walks up to the pair of them, a big smile on his face.

"Lady Amaya, Duke Lyon! Good evening! I've never done anything like a midnight picnic before. I'm excited, thank you so much for inviting me!"

Amaya smiles back at him.

"Good evening, Earl Emmett! Thank _you_ for coming!"

Soon, all of the guests have arrived, taken some plates and drinks and settled onto the blankets.  There is a small trio of silver-haired musicians with a frame drum, an oud and an oboé. To Amaya's delight, Lord Clarmont decided to seat right next to her. And, just like she expected, Lady Adalyn sat right beside Earl Emmett. She has barely interacted with the Hisean delegate, and she has the sinking suspicion that not many people have. The woman seems quite serious and introverted, a bit intimidating even. Her skin is sunkissed and her long hair had an ashy light brown color that reminds her a bit of beach sand. Her eyes are very dark - they might even be black - and one of them is framed by a vertical scar that makes her seem quite intimidating, although she looks quite pretty. She tends to wear mostly functional dark-colored clothes, and always seems to be observing instead of talking. But Earl Emmett seems to like her _a lot_ , so she thought it would be nice to invite the mysterious daughter of the infamous Blackthorn. And, from the way he's grinning at the pirate lady, it was a good decision.

Oddly enough, Lady Katheryn, who arrived shortly after Prince Zarad did, did not choose a spot beside him. Instead she sat by Princess Elise's side. Amaya couldn't help but wonder why. From the way she looked at him whenever they locked eyes, she certainly did not have a change of heart. No, there's an odd intensity between them. The tension is so thick Amaya finds herself becoming embarrassed and averting her eyes whenever they exchange looks. Perhaps it is all part some sort of game between them? Or perhaps... there is someone else she still considers pursuing and she doesn't wish to start rumors. Or, even better, maybe that someone else is present at the picnic.

It couldn't be Clarmont, could it? Katheryn's interactions with him seem quite superficial, and marrying him certainly wouldn't be particularly beneficial to her. A good thing, for she would hate the competition. Who is it, then?

Her golden eyes begin to scan the room. Earl Emmett? Duke Lyon? Those would be good matches. But there is an even better one.

Prince Lisle. A future king.

Her eyes dart back to Katheryn, who raises her goblet of hot wine while smiling at the prince from afar. Prince Lisle does the same. That must be it.

A wise plan, probably. Amaya herself would consider going for him if Clarmont hadn't captured her attention so quickly. But from the way Katheryn looks at Zarad... It would be a sad thing to let go of something like that.

* * *

**Elise** watches the three musicians intently, and can't help but think of Jasper. Does Jasper play any instruments? He looks like he does.

"Aren't you going to try some hot wine, Princess?" Katheryn asks, startling the princess.

She eyes the goblet on the redhead's hand with caution.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I should..."

"Why not? It's delicious."

"Well, to be honest, my father never allowed me to drink alcohol. He was afraid it would go to my head and said that wouldn't be proper for a princess."

Katheryn gives her a strange look as she sips on her wine. Then, she leans forward with a conspiratory smirk.

"Is your father here?" She raises her eyebrows.

Elise stares at her in silence for a moment. Katheryn's eyes are almost hypnotic. What color is that? Grey? It would be like they are burning right through her soul if they didn't have such an icy feel to them. It is beautifully scary.

The question resonates in her mind. _Is your father here?_

Suddenly, it dawns upon her. For the first time in her life, there is no one who can tell her what to do or what not to do. Well, Jasper may try, but he is the one who is supposed to follow her orders, not the other way around. Other people may judge and point fingers, but they have no authority over her. She is on her own. It is terrifying. And wonderful.

"No, he isn't", she speaks slowly, as if she is just realizing that.

Katheryn's lips stretch into an encouraging grin. Elise can't help but giggle.

"I'll get you some wine", the widow says as she stands up.

Elise frowns slightly as she swallows the wine. There is a burning in her throat. It feels weird.

It is then that she realizes the flavor that is left in her mouth once the burning is gone. It's a bit strong, but...

Her eyes widen.

"This is... really good."

Katheryn snickers.

"See?"

Just then, all the chatter going on between the guests is interrupted by a triple clinking sound. She looks in the sound's direction to see Lady Amaya standing up, a bright smile on her face, a goblet on one hand and a spoon on the other hand.

"Good evening again, my friends", she speaks, being immediately rewarded with a slightly desynchronized but happy collective 'good evening'. "I will be brief, I promise. I would like to thank you all for being here. The evening has been truly delightful so far, and I am happy to say that it is only beginning. And, quite honestly, I can say that I am even happier that, to me, this gathering is complete." Her eyes land on Clarmont briefly before she continues. "I am exactly among everyone I want to be with here at the Isle, and can safely say nothing is missing here tonight."

Elise feels heavy as Amaya's words sink in, for she realizes they aren't entirely true to her. There _is_ something missing. Or rather someone. There is someone she truly wishes was around.

Jasper.

But why? It can't be simply because she can depend on him. No, no. Why is it that everything seems to remind her of Jasper? Why does she feel so ambiguously happy and sad to be at such a wonderful event with only fellow delegates? For some reason, missing him so much is truly annoying. _Missing him._ Is that what she feels? But why? What is Jasper doing right now? What does he do when he's not working? Is he capable of not working?

Elise jumps slightly as if she has just woken up from a dream, and realizes she has missed part of Amaya's speech. She looks around nervously, hoping no one noticed it. Fortunately, everyone seems mesmerized enough by the hostess not to pay attention to her awkward little moment.

"I hope that, by the end of this picnic, you are all feeling as blissful as I am tonight", Amaya speaks. "Thank you."

Everyone starts to repeatedly clink forks against their cups lightly, as some kind of applause. Elise hurriedly and clumsily reaches for her fork and almost lets it drop, but manages to join the clinking in time.

Then the hostess, looking perfectly happy to be the center of attention, raises her glass.

"Cheers!"

Everyone does the same, and the Jasper-looking musicians resume their playing. Oh, Jasper again.

Elise looks at the goblet in her hand. Maybe that is the answer. They say alcoholic beverages make your mind cloudy, don't they? She could use some of that.

Without thinking any further, the princess starts to dawn the wine eagerly.

Katheryn reaches for her hand, causing her to stop.

"You should take it easy, Princess Elise."

Despite her words, there's an amused glint on her eyes.

"I need to stop thinking", she says.

Katheryn studies her face for a moment.

"I still advise you to be careful, find out your limits slowly first. But you can make your own decisions, of course."

Elise finds herself smiling slowly at those words. She can make her own decisions.

"I can", she says.

Katheryn gives her an approving smile before turning her attention elsewhere.

* * *

As he pulls out some flying lanterns, Zarad smirks at **Katheryn**. She feels the corners of her lips tugging up as she watches him.

Once he nabs a candle from the table to light them, he stops as he sees something. Following his gaze, Katheryn notices that Hamin has some kites that he somehow managed to smuggle into the event.

Seeing what each other brought, Zarad and Hamin exchange very mischievous grins.

Soon, some of the guests are flying kites with lanterns attached. While most people, and specially Zarad, are distracted, Katheryn approaches Prince Lisle, who is watching the flying lanterns dancing under the night sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She does her best to ignore her disturbing realization that she has just repeated exactly what Zarad said when she was admiring the sky during their date on the first week.

Lisle smiles at her.

"It is. This is certainly a different gathering from the ones I am used to."

"It's a very nice change", she agrees. "Lady Amaya did very well."

"Indeed. I imagine Penelope will remember this night very fondly. We don't get to do things like this at home."

She looks at Penelope, who is happily flying kites and lanterns with Emmett.

"Look at them. And here I was thinking there wasn't anything more adorable in the world than your sister. But now, seeing your sister and Earl Emmett..."

He laughs.

"I see what you mean. I wish I could be as carefree as them."

"Sometimes I do too, your highness. Although I think it might not be the safest mindset for people like us."

"Yes, unfortunately. That's the main reason why I am so protective of Penelope."

"You're a good brother."

Her gaze involuntarily lands on Zarad, who seems very focused on playing with the kites and lanterns as well. But, as soon as she looks at him, he looks over his shoulder and gives her a seductive yet oddly genuine smile. Her heart aches in a way that is both wonderful and terrifying.

But it is mostly terrifying, so she quickly switches her gaze to the sky.

"Lady Katheryn", Lisle speaks.

Oh, no. Did he notice that?

She locks eyes with him.

"Yes?"

"Why did you invite me to a date tomorrow?"

Katheryn studies his eyes, but they are simply unreadable.

"Do you really want me to say it?"

"Yes."

"...I consider marrying you."

His lips tighten.

"Why?"

Katheryn looks up at the dancing kites and lanterns as she thinks about his question.

"I hope you do not find me despicable for saying this, Prince Lisle, but if I have the possibility to share a life with you perhaps I should start being honest now. At first, I had every intention of becoming close with you because of your position. My life has been mostly hell up to this point, and I don't think wanting to change that is unacceptable." She looks at him again. "But I've been growing fond of you the more I get to know you."

"As a friend, you mean."

She decides it's best to answer that with questions.

"Why? Do you _want_ me to see you as just a friend? Or more than that?"

He gives her a knowing smile.

"It doesn't matter what I want when your heart already yearns for someone else."

She swallows hard. He noticed. So much for trying to seem neutral by staying away from Zarad.

"Does it truly matter what my heart wants? The heart isn't particularly wise."

"When following your heart doesn't mean you will completely disappoint your kingdom, you should always choose to follow it", the prince says as he looks at the kites wistfully.

"Would you be disappointing your kingdom if you followed your heart?"

"I would."

"Why?"

He gives her a mysterious smile that makes it clear that he has no intention of answering the question.

"I will withdraw my agreement to our date tomorrow, Lady Katheryn, if you don't tell your butler in time that you had a change of heart. But I'd like you to know that I've decided that because you are becoming dear to me. And I want you to be happy. And, trust me, being in an important royal position does not bring happiness. If it did, I would be glad to make you my queen, but that isn't the case. So please hear my advice. Cancel our date and ask Prince Zarad to meet you instead. I'm sure he will agree, even if it's last minute."

Katheryn stares at him quietly, his unexpected words suddenly turning her world upside down. Her plan has failed miserably.

Why does she feel relieved?

"It is just like magic, isn't it?" Lady Amaya's voice startles both of them as she walks towards them. "The flying kites with the lanterns", she adds, clearly aware that they weren't paying much attention to the kites.

"It certainly is. Excuse me, I believe my sister is calling me."

Lisle leaves, and Katheryn is almost sure Penelope didn't call him at all.

"Aren't you going to fly kites, Lady Katheryn? It's quite fun."

Katheryn smiles politely at Amaya.

"I am more the type to observe."

"Yes, I suppose you are."

They quietly observe their surroundings for a moment.

"Prince Zarad and Prince Hamin are quite the duo", Amaya points out. "I'm surprised I hadn't predicted their potential when combined."

Katheryn laughs quietly.

"A dangerous combination, I would say."

"But a fun one", Amaya adds.

"It is."

As if he knows he is being talked about, Zarad turns to them.

"You should try this, Katheryn", he speaks up, kite in hand.

Katheryn and Amaya exchange looks.

"You should go with him", Amaya says, the knowing smile on her face giving Katheryn the sinking feeling that the phrase was deliberately ambiguous.

She nods briefly before walking up to the prince.

* * *

[| Amaya's song |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7vqsjIZ_jk)

 **Elise** grins at Lady Amaya as the latter approaches her.

"Are you enjoying the picnic, Princess?"

"Yes! This is lovely, lovely. Magical, really. And this wine delicious!"

Amaya chuckles.

"Yes, speaking of that, I'm under the impression that you might've drank enough of it."

"What? But I feel so good!"

"Exactly. That's when you know you must stop. You must be tipsy, Princess Elise."

"No, I'm not! _You're_ tipsy. Oh, you know what you should do? You should sing for us!"

"Sing?"

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I overheard you and I agree with both of you." Lord Clarmont joins the conversation. "Princess Elise has probably had enough and Lady Amaya should sing." He turns to Amaya, giving her a charming smile. "You must have a lovely singing voice, and I would love to hear it."

Amaya looks at him in silence, a shy smile on her lips.

"See? Your intended wants you to sing!"

"My-my intended?" She stutters for the first time that Elise can remember.

"Let us not rush things, alright?" Clarmont awkwardly rubs the back of his head.

Ignoring them, Elise clinks her ring against the goblet before speaking loudly.

"A moment of your attention, please!" Once everyone's eyes are on her and the music has stopped, she proceeds. "Lady Amaya is going to sing for us.

All the other guests begin a round of encouraging applause as Amaya shuffles uncomfortably, but soon she smiles and walks towards the musicians, causing the applause to intensify. It dies down as she exchanges whispers with the musicians.

Once she turns to the guests, the oud player plays a chord. Elise and possibly everyone else is filled with expectation as Amaya takes a breath. But no one could've expected what was about to come.

Her voice is mesmerizing. It is a clear, bright voice that sings a melody that is unlike anything Elise would hear back in Arland, the mystical lyrics and melody along with her lovely voice adding to the magic feel of the night.

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
Calling for the love of you _

_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home _

_And so it's there, my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath, breath is full  
So it's there, my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night.  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you _

The brief silence once the music is over is quickly followed by an enthusiastic round of applause from everyone present, even the musicians. As Amaya bows to thank her audience, Elise steals a glance at Clarmont. The man looks like he is about to melt. He has a huge grin on his face and his gaze is glued to her, his eyes twinkling with incredible admiration.

Elise can't help but wonder if someone will ever look at her that way.

What if Jasper looked at her that way?

Well, time for more wine.

* * *

"That was mesmerizing", Clarmont speaks. "When I think you are impressive enough, you go and prove you're even more than I thought."

 **Amaya** gives him a flirtatious smile.

"That is funny of you to say, when you have barely seen anything."

His smile widens.

"I will be waiting eagerly to see what other fun surprises you'll have."

Amaya glances at Elise, who is dawning what must be her fourth goblet of wine. She does not look like someone who can handle alcohol well, and she already seemed excessively cheerful before.

She looks back at Clarmont.

"My lord, as much as I love talking to you, I should go keep an eye on Princess Elise while her butler is on the way."

"Her butler?"

"Yes, I asked one of the musicians to fetch him so we can avoid any damage to her reputation. I don't think she has the intention to stop with the wine anytime soon."

Clarmont looks at the musicians and notices that one is missing.

"When did you-?"

She gives him a proud smirk.

"Right before my song."

He laughs.

"See? One more surprise."

She raises an eyebrow before slowly turning around, giving him a playful look.

"Princess Elise, where are you going?" Lady Amaya asks urgently as she trails behind the princess, who is holding her skirt as she walks towards the tables with an empty goblet.

"I'm going to get a refill, of course!"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Princess Elise stops on her tracks to glare at Amaya.

"I've had enough of people telling me what to do."

Amaya's eyes widen at the uncharacteristic rudeness.

"I am only caring for your well-being, your highness, so please just wait. Your butler will be here anytime soon."

Elise's expression switches to a mix of confusion and shock.

"Jasper?"

"Is that his name? Then yes, Jasper will be here soon."

"Why? Will he join us?"

"What? No, he will escort you back to your room."

"But I don't wanna go to my room!"

The princess frowns and turns around, stomping forward like a tantruming child.

"Princess!" Amaya follows her.

"Leave me alone!"

Amaya watches hopelessly as the princess reaches for the wine. Attempting to snatch it from her hand would cause a scene, and that is exactly what she is trying to avoid.

As the princess is about to pour the wine, she allows her goblet to fall from her hand into the white tablecloth. But she doesn't seem to be thinking quickly enough to go back on her action of pouring the wine. Amaya rushes towards the table, her eyes filled with dread, attempting to prevent a stain disaster.

Before she knows what is happening, Princess Elise has been pulled aside and the tablecloth is gone, being pulled aside so quickly that it produces a bit of wind, causing her hair to dance.

Wide-eyed, she looks at the savior.

Jasper, Elise's assigned butler, is holding the princess' arm with one hand and the tablecloth with the other hand, making sure it doesn't touch the ground. He has, somehow, while pulling Elise aside, managed to remove the cloth and not drop a single thing that was on top of it. Everything has stayed perfectly still on the table. Some of the spilled wine, which would probably have stained Elise's dress, now is spread on the grass. He saved the tablecloth _and_ the dress.

By now, all the guests are gawking at the scene.

Jasper discretely takes the bottle from Elise's hand and places it on the table before addressing the other guests.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to disturb you", he speaks. "I've been informed that Princess Elise is feeling a bit sick." His intense violet eyes land on Amaya. "Thank you, Lady Amaya. I will be escorting the princess back to her room now."

Princess Elise seems so confused that she doesn't even protest while Jasper drags her away, taking the tablecloth with him.

* * *

_The halls are spinning._

**Elise** lets out a yelp as she trips, but Jasper's grip on her arm stops her from falling.

He lets out a very annoyed sigh.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you. Excuse me."

Jasper wraps an arm around her waist and places his other arm behind her knees, carrying her princess-style.

She giggles.

"What?" He asks.

"You're princess carrying me. And I'm a princess."

Jasper gives her a chilly disapproving glance, causing her grin to fade.

She watches his face quietly for a moment. He looks very, very tense. He usually looks tense, but he looks even more than usual.

"Do I burden you?" She blurts out before she knows it.

He slows down for a moment and gives her one of his unreadable looks.

"No."

"Then why do you look like you hate me right now?"

"...Hate you?" To her surprise, the corners of his lips tug up, a sight that is growing more and more familiar to her. He lets out a breath that could very well be a laugh. "I could never hate you."

"You're not mad at me?"

"We'll talk about this when you're sober."

Elise feels the urge to protest and say that she _is_ sober, but she doesn't know that for sure. She had never drank alcohol before. Maybe she isn't sober after all. Maybe Lady Amaya was right.

Oh, no... She should probably apologize to Lady Amaya.

She watches Jasper's face as he walks. He's not looking at her, which makes it much more comfortable to watch him. Seeing him so close, he's...

"You're gorgeous", she murmurs.

He stops in his tracks and gives her a genuinely shocked look. She can't help but smile at the rare sight.

"Just _how much_ did you drink?"

She simply shrugs.

#

The next day, she can barely open her eyes.

Her head hurts so much.

She groans as she rubs her head, closing her eyes tight and squirming in bed.

Until she hears a very familiar sound. Jasper clearing his throat.

She manages to open one single eye to see him standing next to her bed, a very, very disapproving look on his face.

"We need to talk."

And, for what feels like an eternity, Jasper adds to her headache with a very boring lecture about how inappropriate her behavior was the previous night and the dangers of drinking too much. Before, of course, offering her some herbal tea to alleviate her headache.


	3. What The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katheryn gets closer to making her choices, while Amaya has made up her mind a little while ago. Elise and Emmett give each other advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of three canon scenes. I had to use some game transcripts for this (they are underlined), but I added and changed many, many things.  
> WARNING: Implied sexual content at the start.

When **Katheryn** is walking through the halls, she is stopped by a familiar smell. It's a particular fragrance. The same as the flowers in the bouquet that came from her least favorite admirer.

It's only a moment before she spots it. A single brilliant scarlet bloom in a vase filled with lilies. 

With sinking suspicion, she pulls it out. Sure enough there's a letter attached around the long stem. 

** I hope this letter finds you well, my newest friend. From what I hear you are making all sorts of new friends here at the Summit and becoming quite the belle, which is fortunate for all your sweet younger siblings and your parents, isn't it?  **

** There is the matter of our soon-to-be mutual friend. I advise you to take advantage of the chance to get close to the Revaire delegate Lord Enroy. Unless something goes terribly wrong, you won't have much time with him.  **

** Before you marry and move to another country to start your new life, of course.  **

** As always, I wish all the best for you.  **

** -Your friend  **

So that's it. There is a target. Katheryn swallows hard as she grimly contemplates the letter.

Then, she angrily tears it up and tosses it into the nearest fireplace.

[| soundtrack |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5_gkn3iLP0)

As she sinks into the bathtub, Katheryn tries to put the matter in the back of her mind for the day. She needs this one small moment of bliss before perhaps everything falls apart, which is what usually happens.

She closes her eyes and throws her head back, not caring if some of her hair gets wet, as she mentalizes Zarad's face. Zarad's hair. Zarad's annoying smirk. Zarad's nonchalant voice. Zarad's toned chest...

Almost as if it has a life of its own, her hand moves to between her thighs.

It isn't long before intense waves of pleasure cause her body to contort as she sighs his name between very repressed moans.

"Zarad..."

#

After being teased by Zarad as soon as she arrived for supposedly giving up her dignity to invite him on a date (well, fortunately he doesn't know about the much more dignity-murdering thing she did earlier), Katheryn proceeds to eat dessert with him as they continue their playful conversation, which ends up having an eavesdropper. But Lord Blain is eventually chased away by Zarad's story about him kissing a frog when he was younger believing it would turn into a princess.

"Why do I suspect you are leaving out the part a young Zarad played in that little fairy tale?" Katheryn eyes Zarad with amusement.

"I have no idea why you would suspect such a scandalous thing." 

"How do you know all the details then?" 

"My dear, you are simply going to have to accept I know everything." 

"Maybe when I lose all ability to think for myself and just believe what you tell me."

"Now that is a challenge if I ever heard one. If I prove myself, will I get a reward?" 

"I know better than to make bargains with someone like you."

"Oh, but it's too late. The bargain was struck the moment you walked into the room." Before she has a chance to protest, he launches into a story. "Once upon a time there was a young girl born under an unlucky star. From the day she was born, heavy weights were set around her shoulders. She would have to find a way to stand up on her own, or the weight would crush her. No one was going to save her." 

Katheryn lets out a tense breath and lifts her chin slightly as she realizes he is telling _her_ story.

"But this young girl was strong", he continues. "She took the weight, much of which wasn't even hers to begin with, and found a way to stand. Many people couldn't see it, but she was clever as well as strong. Savvy as well as ambitious. When life gave her lemons, she made lemonade. And, when the lemonade was gone, she took the leftover lemons and made herself an entire grove, proving herself even more capable than the man who gave her the lemons." 

Katheryn slowly shakes her head in disapproval.

"It's like you never met a metaphor that you don't want to make bastard children with. "

He grins.

"So, what about it? Are you ready to admit you lost and pay the penalty?" 

"I never agreed to your little bet. Besides, your little story is hardly proof that you know _everything_." 

Fortunately he doesn't. Well, fortunately for her. Katheryn is sure he would be very, very happy to know that she pleasured herself while thinking about him.

"Being a poor loser is a very unattractive trait, Katheryn. Now that we are agreed that you lost-" 

"We have done no such thing." 

"I think it's time to decide on the penalty", he continues anyway. "Oh! I know! The next time we are all gathered together as a group you should announce to the whole room that while I am a superior specimen of total excellence in every respect-" 

"Do you really think someone could say that with a straight face?" 

"-you cannot contain your poor taste in having developed intense feelings for Lord Blain." 

"I'm having some intense feelings right now." 

He grins and suddenly leans forward, quickly shrinking the distance between them. 

"Or we could go double or nothing." 

"What?" 

"Oh? Is my closeness making thinking difficult? I have that effect sometimes." 

"Overwhelming disgust can do that." 

He snickers in a dangerous way.

"Ah, my little spitfire, I do enjoy you so..." 

"I thought you found me terrifying?"

"Oh, but I do. One more reason why I enjoy you. So, how about it? I'll give you a riddle and, if you can figure it out, I'll magnanimously let you off the hook." Before she can open her mouth to answer, Zarad has moved even closer, his eyes filled with mischief. And with something else. Something she has never seen there before. "One hundred and sixty-two. Three. One."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the riddle. Can you solve it?" 

Katheryn frowns at him. 

"Oh, time's up!" 

"You didn't even tell me how much time I had."

"Oh, trust me, Katheryn, I gave you your chance to escape. Now I don't intend to play fair at all." 

"When did you _ever_ play fair?"

"One hundred and sixty-two. That's the number of women who have confessed their love to me." 

"You were _counting_?"

"Three. That's the number of women who, until I came here, have been important to me." 

He stops speaking, and instead looks at her with so much intensity she is finding it hard to breathe. Eventually she cannot handle the silence any longer. 

"And one?" 

"You can't guess? One. The number of women I have ever wanted to be myself with. The most dangerous number of my life." 

Katheryn's lips part and she lets out a shaky sigh. This is a love confession.

Her mind starts spinning as she comes to terms with a terrifying truth. She has wanted this all along. She is...

She is in love with him, isn't she?

"Please say something", he asks, his voice sounding uncharacteristically void of confidence.

As Katheryn looks into his eager eyes, she realizes her heart is racing. And Zarad is ridiculously handsome.

Zarad watches as she lifts a shaky hand towards his face. She allows her index finger to very lightly touch his cheek. And, for a brief moment, he seems almost as scared as her. But, as her hand finally lands on his face, he seems to relax, his eyes becoming more and more intense, filled with longing and desire.

"You're ruining everything."

"What?" He gives her a puzzled look.

"I had plans. I knew I shouldn't talk to you. I should've known you'd ruin them."

As he begins to understand what she's saying, his lips slowly stretch into a smile.

He brings his hand to cup the back of her hand and tilts his face to plant a kiss on her palm, closing his eyes and sending a shiver down to her legs.

"I didn't have any. Until you happened", he murmurs against her skin.

"I hate that you make me feel this way."

He looks into her eyes eagerly, still holding her hand, making her feel like her entire body is on fire.

"What way?" His voice comes out husky and gentle.

"Like I want to give everything up for you."

He smiles, a smile that reaches his eyes.

"Do it."

She slowly removes her hand from both his face and his hand.

"I... I need to think."

He sighs, his smile becoming a bit rueful.

"I suppose I wouldn't find you so dangerous if you weren't the type to think about things." 

They exchange conflicted looks before Zarad breaks the silence.

"Very well, Katheryn", he says. "I will suffer in anticipation, if that is what you require." 

* * *

Having decided to spend her last free day of the week with Clarmont, **Amaya** walks into a private parlor for a late tea.

She finds Clarmont already there waiting, a slight frown on his face. But, upon spotting her, his expression brightens. 

"Lady Amaya, you made it." 

In light of his odd relieved comment, Amaya holds back the urge to snort. Was he expecting her to simply give up and never arrive?

"I had no idea the trip to the parlor was so dangerous. Thank goodness I survived!" 

His smile widens slightly, an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, I don't think we should ever take safety in these halls for granted. And I... I am grateful you survived your perilous journey. Who knows behind which shadowy corner Lord Blain lurks prepared with a pie to ruin your dress?" 

She laughs.

"Yes, Lord Blain is quite fearsome indeed."

"Please, sit", Clarmont asks. "Give sustenance to your soul with slightly tepid tea and little cakes." 

"And your company?" 

"Of course, if I may be of such service, I would be happy to serve." 

Soon, she has been handled a plate overfilled with every possible goody, nagged in drinking plenty of healthful tea. The longer she is with him, the more tension and stress she can feel draining from her shoulders. 

"I have been meaning to tell you how impressed I am with what you managed with the Matchmaker. You are truly a woman worthy of admiration, Lady Amaya." 

"You have the most amazing ability to make all of our conversations about me, Lord Clarmont." 

"Can you blame me? You are clearly the more interesting subject." 

Amaya raises an eyebrow at him. Flattery is a weapon she knows all too well.

"Oh, very well"  _,_ he speaks in a resigned sigh. "You can stop giving me the eyebrow."

Amaya increases the height of her raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that one", he says. "What would you prefer to talk about?" 

With a pleased smirk on her lips, she asks about his family. Clarmont begins to talk about his sister, and it soon becomes clear that she passed away. Amaya would be sorry for bringing down the mood like that, but a part of her is glad to have learned a bit more about him.

Then, somehow, Lord Clarmont draws stories out of her. Of her past and her family. Things like how her father was always worried about her getting into trouble and how her mother would often betray her trust in small ways to teach her to keep her guard up. Like her friendship with Princess Elise's sister, Princess Constance, and how she thinks she deserves better than having a husband like the Crown Prince. Things like how she used to teach Constance how to dance.

"Are you a good dancer then?"

"I like to think I am", she replies. "Although the way my people dance is a bit different. Why? Are you curious?"

"I won't deny that. But I wouldn't dare to ask you to show me, that would be..."

"Scandalous", she completes.

"Yes." He laughs. "So you can sing _and_ you can dance. One more surprise, I see."

"What about _you_ , Lord Clarmont? Do you have any surprises? Besides being a scary fighter."

He goes quiet for a moment, a strange shift in his eyes betraying his smile.

"Nothing that comes to mind at the moment."

She eyes him with suspicion.

"You're hiding something."

"...Am I?"

"I'll warn you, I'm good at finding out things."

While he gives her another strange look, she reaches for her tea, feeling her throat has become dry from all the talking. When she takes a sip, she realizes it has gone cold.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I have a habit of talking too much." 

"Don't be sorry." He gives her a strange, conflicted look. "At least not for that."

"Oh? Then what should I be sorry for?"

Instead of simply answering, Clarmont drags his chair from where he was sitting an appropriate distance across from Amaya until he is sitting next to her. His face is only inches from hers. She gives him a puzzled look, her heart starting to race.

"A part of me wishes you had never been chosen as a delegate, that you never stepped foot on this isle", he speaks in a soft voice. 

"What? Why?" 

"Because it's dangerous here. I worry about you." 

"I believe I can take care of myself." 

"I wish you didn't have to. But that... That's not all. You..."  His emotion-filled gaze pierces her own and seems to go straight into her soul. "You are dangerous, too. You make my- you make _everything_ complicated."

"Well, you sure know how to woo a lady", she jokes.

Clarmont chuckles lightly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... of all the things I was prepared to find here on the isle... Of all the people I was expecting to face... I never expected _you_."

"So you wish you hadn't met me? That I hadn't talked to you on that first night?" 

"Gods help me, but no. I should wish it. I should wish it with every fiber of my being. But... I don't. If you gave me the choice of having you in my life or not, I would take having you every time. More fool I. Amaya..." 

This time, Amaya holds back from speaking, as tempting as it may be. Even if it seems quite clear at this point, she needs to hear what he has to say.

"You've been in my thoughts and dreams since our first date. I don't think I deserve you, but... I want you to choose me. I'll understand if you don't, but I want you to. I want you. But my country... It's been so unstable, I'm afraid of dragging you into our mess..."

She lets out a breath she was unaware she was holding before smiling playfully at him.

"Are you trying to convince me to marry you or to convince me _not_ to marry you?"

He sighs, averting his eyes shyly.

"Neither, I suppose. I just knew I would regret not telling you these things."

Clarmont gives her a bemused look as she places her hand on his, but squeezes her hand back gently.

"Clarmont", she says, looking into his eyes. "You have no idea how happy I am right now. Whatever the consequences, I won't regret us."

The corners of his lips tug upwards, but the smile disappears before it has even fully appeared.

"If only words and intent were proof against ill futures..." Then, he changes his mind again, and finally smiles. "But, if there is indeed an us, I suspect it would take a great deal of ill before I could begin to regret such a wondrous thing."

* * *

**Elise** makes her way towards the gazebo, attempting to look graceful despite the insomnia that tormented her last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Constance and other things related to her. Her plight, her letter, her pleadings and hopes for Elise's future... Their parents' expectations, the heavy expectations of their countrymen, duty... _Oh, curse you, duty._ She hates that word.

In a desperate attempt to alleviate some of her concerns and to honor her promise to reach out to Emmett if she needed it, she sent her childhood friend a note, asking him to meet her at the gazebo.

As soon as she arrives, he practically jumps from his seat.

"Lizzy!"

Elise tries to smile as she sits across where he was sitting, but despite her best attempts it turns out grim, and certainly doesn't fool him. He gives a worried look in return and plops back onto his seat.

"Emmett..."

"What's the matter?" 

"I got a letter from Constance." 

"Oh? How is she? She was always so nice to me when we were little..." 

"I... Emmett... Do you ever think about duty?" 

"Duty?" He makes a face. "Well, you can't exactly be a member of the Arland nobility without thinking about it or hearing about it about ten times a day." He smiles ruefully. "You know it was my father's favorite subject." 

She bites her lower lip.

"You... You gave up so much for your duty... Do you regret it?" 

He gives her a conflicted look before sighing.

"It's not exactly like I had a choice. But, well, so far I don't regret my life. But I've been starting to think I might regret it if I continue on the same path."

She gives him a rueful smile.

"I've been feeling the same way."

"What made you feel like that?"

"Well... It all started with Constance's letter. She didn't seem happy. She advised me to let go of everything I've learned so far. Let go of... duty."

"...Does she regret it then? Choosing duty?"

"Seems like it", she says. "And I've been growing increasingly afraid of regretting it too."

"So have I..."

"What about you, Emmett? What made you question it?"

A smile begins to form on his lips and eyes.

"Well... I imagine you remember Lady Adalyn? She was a the Midnight Picnic."

Elise gives him a subtle cheeky smile.

"Yes, I do. Do you like her?"

"A lot", he admits. "And she likes me too."

"That's wonderful!"

" _But_... She doesn't want to form a match with me here."

"What? Why?"

He gives her a rueful smile.

"Because she would have to go to Arland with me and live mostly like a proper lady. And that's not the lifestyle she wants. Besides, she loves Hise and doesn't wish to leave it."

"Oh..." Elise gives him a sad look.

"Yeah... But she said she'll marry me in Hise if I give up doing things properly and just go with her."

"And you're considering it."

"Yes."

Elise nods slowly.

"Do you think you're in love with her, Emmett?"

"I... I don't know if I am there yet, but I believe I'm falling in love with her. Well, I believe it's inevitable as long as I allow myself to be around her. I could probably stop it if I's just completely cut her out of my life, but... I don't want to do that. I _want_ to fall in love with her."

She feels like she's about to melt. That is so sweet. She can't help but feel a sympathetic twinge of pain at the idea of them not being together.

"You would travel a lot together", she points out.

He smiles dreamily.

"We would."

They stare at each other in conflicted silence for a while, until Elise speaks up.

"I think you should go to Hise with her, Emmett."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you choose to let go of yourself for the sake of _stupid duty_ you will probably regret it forever. You'll be forever wondering about what could've been."

He gives her a rueful smile.

"You came to me for advice and now _you_ are giving me advice. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I think... I think maybe I had to hear myself say that. Maybe I'll be a hypocrite if I don't follow my own advice."

He chuckles.

"I think it's okay to sometimes have things that are more important than duty, especially since, whatever people or our church says, there's no real official duty handbook where your duty is cleanly spelled out. And, if the choice of one or two people is enough to ruin the fate of Arland... Well, we weren't that strong of a nation to begin with."

Elise laughs.

"Certainly not." She pauses to give him a pensive look, still smiling. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Maybe _I_ should be thanking _you_."

"Let's just agree to thank each other then, shall we?"

"Right. Thank you, Lizzy."

"Thank you", she repeats. "Good luck."

His smile widens, all hesitation gone from his face.

"Good luck to you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duty? MORE LIKE DOODY


	4. Every Choice Is A Renunciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katheryn says goodbye to what could've been as she decides her future. Elise begins making her own choices. Amaya continues to follow her heart, despite the possible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of a few canon scenes from the end of week 3 with some extra spice.

Only a small corridor away from the Matchmaker, Grand Duke Woodly stands, leaning imperiously against the wall. 

"Good morning, Lady Katheryn. Lovely day to visit our beloved matchmaker, don't you think?" 

**Katheryn** curtsies, eyeing him through heavy eyelids.

"Good morning, your grace. Is there something I can help you with?" 

He looks her up and down. It is subtle, but noticeable.

"Ah, somehow I believed you knew better than to give such open-ended offers." 

"Was it an offer? I was certain it was a question." 

"And dangerous things those are. No, as it would happen, I have been waiting for the estimable Alfred." 

Alfred glances at Katheryn, as if asking how to proceed. She raises her eyebrows as she looks at Woodly again, silently urging him to speak.

"I have been asked by Mrs. White to tell you to meet her in her office"  , the duke tells Alfred. "I understand it's a matter of some urgency. She seemed to think you would want to meet with her immediately. In the meantime, I would be happy to escort Lady Katheryn in your place. It is my duty as a chaperone after all, and rarely is my duty such a pleasant one."

The butler looks at Katheryn again, waiting for her dismissal.

"It's okay, Alfred." She smiles. "I'm sure the Grand Duke will take good care of me."

He nods before walking away.

Woodly then smiles at Katheryn charmingly.

"If you don't mind, Lady Katheryn, I would like to talk to you briefly."

"Oh? About what, if I may ask?"

He offers his arm.

"Come."

After quirking one eyebrow to indicate suspicion, Katheryn puts her arm in his and allows him to guide her. He then walks her into an empty parlor before closing - and locking - the door behind her.

"There, that's better"  , he speaks as he lets go of her arm and stands in front of her. "I would much prefer to have my conversations with you somewhere they can't be so easily overheard."

Reminding herself to knee him in the groin if he attempts anything beyond what she is willing to do, Katheryn lifts her chin, staring at him.

"That surprises me, your grace. I was positive you enjoyed an audience." 

"In this case, my dear, the only audience I desire is you." 

She narrows her eyes.

"How flattering." 

He looks down at her hand before holding it in his and lifting it, looking at the dark opal adorning it.

"I see you liked my present."

"Indeed. Slightly inappropriate, but a lovely ring either way. Certainly suits my tastes."

"I thought it would. I find it interesting that, as dark as a black opal may seem, it allows the light to come in and turns it into something much more interesting, breaking it into many different colors. It reminds me of you." As he speaks, his voice low and intent, he moves closer and closer, until Katheryn's back is pressed against the cold wood of the door behind her. "But enough of silly analogies. I'm afraid we don't have much time."

"For what?"

"Do you wish to force me to say it? Very well, my clever girl, if you insist." Woodly moves even closer, until Katheryn can feel the breath of his words against her ear. His hand releases her hand and his fingertips begin to trail up her arm, causing her to shiver. "Today the Matchmaker will ask you where your heart lies. But I believe you and I are both practical enough to know your heart doesn't have to be shackled to whoever your marry." His hand lands on her face.

"What an interesting philosophy"  , she teases, although she thought the same thing during her entire marriage and even very recently. "Does your wife agree?"

"Oh, I think you will find my wife is very understanding." 

She tilts her head back to be able to stare into his eyes, a knowing smirk on her face.

"And do all your paramours share this philosophy? Or just the one you married?" 

He snickers.

"I fear I have underestimated you. Which is surprising, considering how high in my esteem I already hold you. Say it was true, that I shared my affections with more people than many would approve of. Who is it to say it is wrong when they are happy and good comes of it? But with you, it would be different, my dear. For you are different." 

Katheryn's gaze drops to his calculated smirk. It is different from Zarad's smirk. Not nearly as irritating. Not carefree at all. Very similar to her own smirk, possibly. She knows what it is like to be in his position. She knows there is no way to be perfectly content with a marriage that happened merely out of convenience, she understands it all too well. She could do the same again. Lisle refused her, but she could still easily find a good political marriage, perhaps even one in Wellin, where she would have many opportunities to have fun with Woodly.

Lisle's words echo in her mind. _When following your heart doesn't mean you will completely disappoint your kingdom, you should always choose to follow it._

Then Amaya's words follow. _You should go with him._

And then, the fatal blow. The mere memory of Zarad's genuine smile when she said she wanted to give up everything for him completely overshadows Woodly's oh-so-relatable smile. The two words he uttered are like a spell. _Do it._

_Yes, Zarad. I'll do it._

She smiles to herself, but Woodly seems to think the smile was for him, if the way his eyes twinkle is any indication. Oh, Woodly... It would've been fun. It wouldn't hurt to say goodbye to what could've been, would it?

Katheryn closes the distance between them, closing her eyes as she presses her lips against his, putting her hands on his shoulders. He sighs as he melts into the kiss, pressing his body against hers.

After a few seconds, she pulls away slightly, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Woodly smiles at her, and she responds with the smile of someone who is about to disappoint someone else and isn't sorry about it.

"It would've been interesting to see who we would be together, Woodly." She watches as his smile slowly fades. "But I'm afraid I have grown incredibly less practical over these three weeks." She lets go of him, and he takes a step back.

"You chose him", he mutters, not looking particularly surprised, but certainly disappointed.

"I would agree with you before. Maybe I've suddenly turned very lucky, or maybe I've simply turned stupid. But it looks like my heart _will_ be shackled to my future husband after all."

"A pity, Lady Katheryn. But an understandable one." He sighs. "I'm not sure if it was very gentle or very cruel of you to give me a taste, but either way I am glad you did."

"I hope you won't avoid me. But I'll understand if you do."

"I would never avoid you, dear. If you ever change your mind, come find me."

She snickers.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Katheryn opens the door and steps back determinedly into the hallway. Then, she closes the door on the Grand Duke.

* * *

Just as **Elise** is about to leave her room for the Matchmaker's grand banquet, Jasper stops her exit by putting his hand on her arm. 

She turns around to face him. His expression is hard to read as usual, but there is something different in his eyes.

"The Matchmaker told me what you decided", he says. "I just wanted to say I think you made the right decision." 

She smiles lightly as she recalls his words. _You are free to choose yourself._

"I believe so too", she says. "And the advice you gave me played a big role in that. So thank you."

An uncomfortable silence follows while Jasper gives her a strange look. Elise laughs awkwardly.

"Now I really better go", she says. "Even if there aren't going to be any interesting announcements about me, it's probably not a good idea to be late. 

He nods, but it's only after another long pause and a significant look on Elise's part that Jasper realizes she can't leave because he is still holding her arm. 

He releases her instantly and, for a second, she catches him staring at his hand like it is some alien creature. 

"Jasper."

He looks up expectantly.

"Yes?"

"The Matchmaker said something about you."

His eyebrows jump in a way that is barely noticeable.

"What did she tell you?"

"She said you gave me quite the passionate defense."

He makes a weird face, his jaw clenching. Is that his embarrassed face?

"Well, I..." He sighs, averting his eyes. "I suppose I did."

"You're the only reason why I'm allowed to stay."

"What? No, Princess, please don't think that makes you incapable of-"

"It's alright, Jasper." She smiles. "I'm starting to think other people's approval doesn't matter that much, Well, maybe except for yours. I certainly value _your_ approval much more than hers."

He gives her a bemused look as his lips slowly stretch into a gentle smile.

"I'm honored to hear that, your highness."

"I don't mind if you just call me Elise", she says. The formality is starting to bother her.

"That would hardly be appropriate."

"...Right." She snickers as she fights the urge to roll her eyes. Sticking to what is _appropriate_ is growing increasingly annoying. "Anyway, I am honored to have you as my assigned butler, Jasper. I have learned a lot from you so far, and I admire you. You're already very dear to me. Thank you. For everything."

They smile at each other silently, trapped in a happy bubble of mutual understanding and gratitude. Until, suddenly, Elise begins to feel uncomfortable.

She turns around to leave, but then stops herself and turns to face him again.

"Just one more thing."

"Yes?" His response is oddly quick this time.

"Did you tell the Matchmaker about my... small mistake at the picnic?"

"I would never share anything like that. Why do you ask, Princess?"

"She made a comment about it. I wonder how she found out."

"I believe there is very little that goes unnoticed by her", he says, a tiny amused smile gracing his lips.

She can't help but notice how good he looks when he smiles. And how good he looks in general.

"Oh. And Jasper?"

"...Yes?" He still looks amused, but this time possibly due to the obvious pattern in their interactions.

She gives him a cheeky smile.

"First of all, that tablecloth removal was incredible. And second, you asked me how much I drank that night. It was enough for me to speak anything that came to mind, but not enough for me to completely lose my senses. I meant what I said. You _are_ gorgeous."

He gives her a blank stare and takes an incredibly long time to open his mouth to speak.

"...I don't know how to respond to that", he admits.

She lets out a breathy laugh.

"You don't have to. I just wanted you to know."

As a dumbfounded Jasper stares at her with apparently no intention of saying anything back, she turns around.

"Shall we go?"

She does her best not to laugh again as she hears him clear his throat awkwardly.

"Yes."

* * *

After three excruciating courses, the Matchmaker stands up, clanging a fork against her glass. **Amaya** suspects it is the strength of the silencing look she sends the room that so quickly quiets it rather than the small noise with the glass. 

"As I have suffered as much intolerable conversation from you young, insolent puppies as I can bear without being cursed with indigestion, I shall come to the point", she speaks. "We have all gathered here tonight with a single purpose." 

Amaya feels like her organs are dancing inside her stomach. It is then that her eyes meet the eyes of Clarmont, who is sitting on the opposite side of the table. He gives her a subtle smile, his eyes filled with anticipation. She can't help but smile back at him, her smile far less discrete than his.

"To celebrate any possible unions that will form here on the Isle created as much by love as by diplomacy or duty", she proceeds.  It is only then that Clarmont breaks eye contact, his gaze switching to the Matchmaker, and Amaya follows suit. "Each Summit, I find a few examples that love is possible between all types of people in all types of circumstance, and that not even being highborn can completely murder your heart. It is these few couples that keep what little faith I have in humanity alive."

While she speaks, Amaya thinks of Zarad and Katheryn. What did Katheryn decide? She steals a glance at the redhead, who is looking at the Matchmaker, but looks like she is forcing herself to do so. What does that mean? Did she not choose him? Or is she just deliberately trying to act indifferent?

She looks at Zarad. He is sending a very anxious look in Katheryn's way. Amaya glances at Katheryn again just in time to catch her eyes meeting his for what can't even be a second before looking at the Matchmaker again, but she is clearly fighting back a smile. Noticing that, Zarad's expression becomes blissful instead of anxious. That was a yes, wasn't it? Amaya bites her lower lip to fight back her own smile as she directs her gaze to the Matchmaker again.

"This year, quite to my surprise, for I did not have high hopes, is no exception", she continues. "Let us raise our glasses to the following pairs, to whom I give my blessing and endorsement. May their gods help them."  She makes a dramatic pause. "First of all, Lady Estelle and Lord Adalric."

Everyone in the room raises their glass in a short toast and so does Amaya, although she doesn't quite remember who those two are.

"Lady Charlotte and Lord Henry."

Another small toast to names that barely ring any bells.

"Lady Amaya and Lord Clarmont."

A wide and uncontrollable smile makes its way to Amaya's face as she raises her glass. Clarmont is smiling widely too as he raises his. Amaya is so happy she is nearly oblivious to all the eyes on her. However, there is no way she can be anywhere near oblivious to the next pairing announced.

"And lastly, Lady Katheryn and Prince Zarad."

Katheryn finally allows herself to smile as she raises her glass. It is the most genuine smile Amaya has seen on her face so far. And she looks even more beautiful that way.

Prince Zarad's eyes are twinkling with pure bliss as he joins the last toast, unable to look away from his bride-to-be.

Then the Matchmaker, satisfied her part was done, walks out, leaving a stunned room behind. But the room doesn't stay silent for long. It is very quickly filled with a roar of conversation. 

Just as she has started to stand from her seat and make her way to her intended, Prince Jarrod stalks towards her, his eyes narrowed and filled unerringly with hunter's intent.  Amaya does her best not to groan. As if having to deal with him earlier before she met the Matchmaker wasn't enough.

He makes short work of the space between them and grips her arm tightly, pulling her up. But, even when she is standing, he doesn't release, or even loosen, his painful grip. Instead he leans down to hiss in her ear.  Amaya glances at Clarmont, who has grown very tense and seems ready to march up to them.

"How dare you, someone like _you_ , humiliate me this way when I deigned to pay you attention? Instead of proper gratitude, you... you do _this_!" 

She holds out a hand as low as possible to signal Clarmont to stay where he is in a way that Jarrod doesn't notice. If she can avoid any confrontation between her future husband and her future king, she certainly should. She sends another glance in Clarmont's way to see him stopping on his tracks to merely watch them from afar.

"I don't know what announcement you could have been expecting tonight, your highness"  , she speaks as calmly as possible, trying to ignore the curious glances sent their way. "The Matchmaker was clear on the point that she would never approve a match with you."

"And so one small, insignificant person says something nagging and disapproving and you throw away everything I offered, things you clearly don't deserve, at my feet?! To choose someone else! Can you imagine my disgust to hear your name bandied about with _Lord Clarmont's_?" 

"I have no need to imagine, you are displaying it very well." 

Jarrod is still scowling at her, and her arm is starting to hurt. She needs to change the course of the conversation immediately.

"I'm sorry, your highness, that my feelings for you couldn't be what you wished them to. But I hope we can still be friends." 

His scowl gets worse. _Uh-oh._

" _Friends?_ With a manipulative bitch like you? I think not. I would much rather be your enemy. And make you regret this day for the rest of your life." 

Well, if she can't soothe him, she might as well give him a piece of her mind. She uses a trick her mother taught her, pressuring just the right point in his hands to cause his grip to weaken, and pulls her arm away as he grimaces in pain.

"If you had even a little bit of doubt why I would refuse you, you need only look at you behavior in the past few minutes. You have been arrogant, violent, a bully. And you _disgust_ me." 

He leans down menacingly. 

"Oh, I have only just begun to show you how much of an arrogant bully I can be. You will regret this day's work. That, I can promise." 

Finally he pushes her away and begins to stalk off. But before he is out of sight he sends her one final glare, full of hate and venom. 

It is then that a concerned Clarmont hurries towards her.

"My lady, are you hurt?" He gently holds her arm, and his expression darkens as he looks at it. "He bruised you", he practically hisses.

Amaya smiles serenely at him as she rests her hand against the arm that is holding hers.

"Please don't worry. I can handle a few bruises."

"What was that about?"

"He wanted me to marry him."

"What?"

"Yes, he is insane enough to think I would."

He gives her a pensive look.

"Many women would. He is the Crown Prince."

Amaya snickers.

"I would rather be alone and poor for the rest of my life than spend it with someone like him. Fortunately that won't be the case. I'll have you. Well, for as long as he lets me live, considering he will be my king some day."

Clarmont gives her a weird, uneasy look. He then reaches for her hand and holds it, their fingers intertwining.

"I would never let him do anything to you."

She smiles at him.

"Whatever the future may hold, let's enjoy our moments together, shall we? Our journey together is just beginning. Do you want it to start with a sour mood? Because I don't."

His face finally slowly relaxes into a smile. Then he looks around, and Amaya does the same, noticing a large group of curious stares around them.

His expression suddenly very intent, he leans to whisper into her ear. 

"I can think of many excellent starts, Amaya, but none of them involve a group of nosy onlookers."  A shiver runs through her spine as she feels his warm breath and notices the seductive tone of his voice.

But, as quickly as he leaned forward, he has pulled back and is sporting a polite smile.

"Unfortunately, I can already see that we are about to be herded back to our rooms. So... Until next time?" 

Amaya nervously wets her lips that have suddenly become dry. She then smirks at him, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

"Until next time, Clarmont", she replies, making sure to drop his title as well.

Leaving her with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile, Clarmont goes on a quest to help someone disentangle their dress from an aggressive chair leg. 

* * *

Despite its supposed purpose of celebrating approved couples, so far **Katheryn** didn't have a chance to talk to Zarad. Thankfully, as people are starting to leave, she sees the opportunity for a short conversation. 

As she walks towards Zarad, she can feel people giving her indulgent looks. She spots him across the room, flirting outrageously with every pretty delegate near him.  The sight causes her to stop on her tracks. Well then, there is no reason to feel bad about kissing Woodly. Good to know.

She is torn between glaring at him and stomping off when he catches her eye and has the nerve to send her a saucy wink. 

He then walks up to Katheryn, but not before making sure to give all the people he was flirting with his most swoon-inspiring smile. 

"Ah, if it isn't the most envied person in the room... Hello, Katheryn." 

"True, I would envy me too. Just think, when I murder you, not a single person will blame me. It will be the perfect crime." 

"Oh? And why would you murder me? You can hardly blame me for talking to other women after you little private chat with Grand Duke Woodly."

She holds her eyebrows in place to stop them from attempting to reach the sky.

"How do you know about that?"

He steps closer, giving her a dangerous smirk.

"I thought we had already established that I know everything."

She lifts her chin defiantly.

"Do you?"

"Well, not everything. I don't know how that conversation went, since you locked yourself up in a room with him."

"I did no such thing."

"Fine. Then he did."

She smirks.

"Do you want to know what we talked about?"

"Yes", he answers with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"He wanted me to be his...", she looks away mischievously before looking at him again, "...special friend."

"And I imagine you didn't agree?"

"Would I be telling you this if I did?"

"I don't know. You confuse me."

Katheryn gasps lightly as she comes to a realization.

"You're jealous."

"Do I have reason to be?"

She laughs in amusement.

"Oh, this is precious!"

He glares at her. She fights back the urge to laugh some more, lest he become genuinely upset. But it feels incredibly good to finally get under _his_ skin for a change.

"If you must know the truth, that was my plan before. I was going to marry Prince Lisle and have fun with my new fellow countryman, Grand Duke Woodly. But _you_ happened. And I gave it all up. I turned down the crown prince and the duke. Happy now?"

Zarad's eyes widen. Then, slowly, an incredibly irritating and familiar cocky smirk makes it way onto his lips.

"...You could've been queen."

"I could."

"You gave up the throne for me."

"Are you just going to attempt to say that in as many different ways as you can?"

He laughs.

"You were right. You must've had a moment of madness. Well, more than one, for inviting me to a date _and_ agreeing to marry me. That last one was specially insane of you."

"Can I have one more moment of madness and punch you in the face?"

He looks around, grinning.

"You can, if you think all the attention we're attracting isn't enough yet."

Before she can respond, Zarad suddenly leans forward so close their noses are practically touching, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"I know of an even better way to attract more attention. What do you say we give our rapt audience something to talk about?" He leans a bit further and for a moment Katheryn is convinced he's about to scandalize the entire room by kissing her. But instead, just as abruptly as he leaned forward he pulls back, laughing at her. "Made you hold your breath!"

She glares at him.

"Don't look so disappointed, Katheryn", he says. 


	5. Two Lives Gone, One On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disturbing news cause the fourth week to start on a grim note. Elise is forced to investigate, while Amaya goes against the rules to do so.

**[| soundtrack |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V9e3PgLJqQ8) **

**Elise** 's racing heart calms down slightly at the sight of Jasper opening her bedroom's door just as she is about to leave.

"Jasper", she breathes out his name in relief. So he's not the one who is dead.

"Princess Elise. I was afraid you had been awoken."

"How could I _not_ have after that blood-curling scream?! What's happening, Jasper?"

"That is yet to be fully determined. And it is not an immediate concern of yours." 

The hand she's using to carry the candle begins to shake. She isn't sure if it's out of fear of receiving bad news or out of sheer irritation due to the impersonal way he's addressing her. Probably both.

"At least tell me if it's someone dear to me", she pleads.

He shakes his head.

"No, Princess, it wasn't anyone you were close with."

The answer brings relief, but she still feels uneasy.

"Jasper, let me go with you, maybe-"

"For now you should stay here." 

"But maybe there's something I can do to help." 

"I admire your courage, Princess Elise, but no." 

She snorts.

"And here I thought I was free from people imposing what I should or shouldn't do", her voice becomes lower with rage. "I should've known you were just like them", she hisses.

"I am simply trying to protect-"

"Yes, yes, everyone wants to protect me, everyone knows what is best for me", she blurts out.

Jasper stares at her in shock. It is only then she realizes she has just snapped at him.

She gives him a regretful look.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I am not trying to _impose_ anything, I am simply following orders myself. We have been told to keep every delegate in their room until we are finished with our initial investigation. Perhaps you should consider returning to bed", he speaks coldly.

"Do you really expect me to _sleep_?" 

"If you do not wish to rest, I'm sure you have other duties you could see to. Or personal affairs you have been neglecting while attempting to please the matchmaker. If so, this is the perfect opportunity to consider them. Now excuse me."

Jasper leaves, shutting the door firmly behind him. She hears something turning in the keyhole, and has the sinking feeling she has just been locking in.  That is immensely frustrating, and even a bit distressing. She can't help but feel angry again.

Then she remembers Jasper's expressionless face and cold tone. Was he angry too?

The thought is oddly painful.

After minutes of staring at the ceiling that feel like an eternity, Elise pulls one of the pillows and presses it against her face, groaning in frustration. The mystery of who is dead and if they're dead as well as the possibility of Jasper being mad at her are beginning to drive her insane.

She gets up and tries her doorknob. _Still locked._

"Jasper?" She calls, before raising her voice. "Jasper!"

No answer.

"Ria! Sayra!" She yells as she bangs on the door.

Still no answer.

With a sigh, she flops back on her bed and stares at the canopy above. 

She has to think of something else. And she _has_ been neglecting important things. Jasper was right, as he has an annoying habit of being.

Her thoughts then drift back to family. To her sister and that letter. To her parents and their expectations. Even to her younger brother and how different his life has been from hers.  He always had more freedom than her and Constance. Why? Because he's a _boy_?

Elise begins to feel annoyed again.

She then thinks back to her interview with the Matchmaker, when she chose to renounce marriage - well, at least to marriage with any of the delegates. Although the thought of her is still enough to make Elise's stomach clench in terror, she can't help but realize that, during the last interview, for the first time in her life someone in power truly cared what _she_ wanted. She didn't tell her who to marry or how to shape her life. She didn't even seem to have any expectations or things she thought Elise should do. And now here she is, having made her first real choice. It is a very strange feeling. And a choice that might shape her entire future, regardless of what her parents expect.

There is one thing that she knows in her heart Constance is right about. If there is ever a chance to be able to make decisions for herself, for her own happiness, this Summit is it. 

Perhaps her only chance. 

_I want to be free._

She lets out a quick, shaky breath as she realizes the thought that has just gone through her mind.

"I want to be free", she says to herself out loud.

Her hands start to shake with the enormity of what she has just decided. But, at the same time, she feels lighter than she ever has felt before. 

She even lets out a little laugh before guiltily remembering it is unseemly when someone may be dead. 

#

As Elise stares dumbfoundedly at the white stone in her hand, she contemplates four disturbing news.

One: the person who died was Lord Adalric, a Revairian delegate whose name was in one of the matches announced.

Two: it was a murder.

Three: she has the task to defend the alleged murderer.

And four: that person's life is now in her hands, for the penalty for being found guilty would be death.

Once all the delegates but Elise and Avalie, who has been given the role of prosecutor, have been dismissed, Head Butler Jorges' voice seems to echo in the distance as the princess attempts to process everything that is happening, as close as he may be. Still, she is able to understand what he is saying.

"It is very convenient you were selected, Princess Elise, as your butler, Jasper, has been one of our most involved and vital investigators on this matter. I'm sure he's up to the task of filling you in on what you need to know. If you will come with me, Lady Avalie, I will instruct you on your obligations and share what we know." 

Once he has bustled off, an amused Avalie trailing behind him, Elise is left alone with Jasper, who seems to have appeared from behind her, silent as smoke. 

She stares at him, still bitter about the way she was brushed off earlier and at the same time feeling weird about the way she reacted.

"Does this mean you will finally start answering my questions?" 

Jasper nods seriously. There is a somber look on his face that gives Elise the sinking feeling that something isn't right - besides the fact that a delegate has been murdered.

* * *

"Edgar, please close the door", **Amaya** asks as she sits on her bed.

The butler does as she says and steps closer.

"Who is the suspect? We haven't been told."

"I'm sure that information will be common knowledge soon, so I suppose I can tell you. It is a maid, one of the maids who weren't assigned to any of the delegates."

"A maid? What is her name?"

"Imogen."

Amaya furrows her eyebrows as she attempts to recognize the familiar name. She has a habit of asking servants what their names are, since it helps establishing a bond with them for highborns usually forget they are people. Besides enjoying establishing bonds with people, she finds it very useful to bond with servants. But since she has asked quite a few of the Isle servants for their names, it takes her a while to associate the name with a face.

When she does, her jaw drops. It was the maid she bumped into when she was on her way to meet with Clarmont.

"Right, Imogen! I've met her before."

Except for the suspicious letter, she seemed like a perfectly innocent girl. The type who would either attract unwanted affections or encourage affections simply out of romanticism. But she knows better than to let people's appearances fool her. The author of the letter wasn't Lord Adalric, was it? No, no, it was someone else. If it was him she would consider the possibility of some crazy jealous murder due to his engagement to Lady Estelle.

"What else do you know?" She asks.

Edgar swallows hard and averts her eyes. He's hesitating.

"Come on, Edgar, I thought you would be my eyes and ears?"

"We have been strictly asked not to-"

"Yes, yes, spare me the explanation."

Edgar's eyes watch intently as Amaya sticks her hand inside her cleavage. She then pulls out a sack of gold.

"Will this help you loosen up?" She smiles as she dangles it in the air.

Edgar sighs with resignation. Then, he holds up his palm.

With a victorious smirk, Amaya throws the sack onto his hand.

"Now be a good friend and spit it out", she says.

"We found... another body before Lord Adalric."

Her eyebrows jump.

" _What?_ Whose body?"

"A servant's."

Edgar looks oddly tense, and Amaya notices he's avoiding her eyes again.

"Edgar."

"Yes, Lady Amaya?"

"You know you are dear to me, Edgar, but I can't trust you if you're keeping information from me."

"I'm not-"

"Please don't make me threaten you with telling Head Butler Jorges about how generously I've been tipping you."

He glares at her.

"I believe that is already a threat."

She gives him a cynical smile.

"Perhaps it is."

He shakes his head.

"You are..."

"Brilliant? Gorgeous? Hilarious?"

"Impossible."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I believe you were going to tell me something?"

After hesitating a bit more, Edgar pulls a chair and places it near Amaya's bed as he gives her a serious look.

"The first body belonged to Lee. He was the man-of-all-work who volunteered to help with the horses."

Amaya's jaw drops. She blinks repeatedly as she pulls her torso away from the butler.

"And why wouldn't you tell me that before?"

"Please forgive me, Lady Amaya... The body was only found very recently and we were essentially threatened into keeping it a secret!"

Amaya studies his face. He seems sincere. But he still proved he might not be as trustworthy as she would like him to be.

Isn't it too much of a coincidence? Two murders in such a short time span? Something's off. There has to be a connection.

She leans forward, looking deep into Edgar's violet eyes.

"I might know how you can make it up to me."

He eyes her with concern, possibly knowing she is about to request more than he is willing to do.

"How?"

"Is there a way for you to enter the crime scene?"

"Lady Amaya, I can't help you with that. Please ask me something else."

She bites her lower lip as she considers the best way to persuade him. She could threaten him again, say she will tell on him for telling her about the other murder. But, although the first threat worked very well, a second threat could backfire. Having Edgar start disliking her wouldn't do her any favors. No, she needs to remind him of how much he likes her and why.

Amaya leans forward a bit more and grabs the butler's hands, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Edgar, please don't let me down again... I believe there is some sort of connection there. I feel it. I need to find out the truth, for my safety and perhaps even for the trial's sake. Maybe I can be helpful in making sure justice is served." Since he doesn't look fully convinced yet, she decides to attempt a final blow. "I will pay you double."

Edgar stares at her in silence for what feels like an eternity. Then, he finally lets out his familiar and delightful resigned sigh.

"I'm one of the people assigned with the task of cleaning the crime scene this afternoon."

She gives him a bright smile, squeezing his hands lightly.

"Thank you, my friend. I knew I could count on you. I hope you don't feel offended, but I would like some kind of proof that you were there. Would you arrange that for me?"

"Of course, my lady. No offense taken. I know we haven't known each other for long."

"Good."

* * *

"Princess Elise. I know it's been an eventful morning, but we still have to go over your schedule for the week", Jasper says once they are back inside **Elise** 's room. "Considering the circumstances, most of the social events of the week have been canceled. It would be extremely poor taste to host an event at the same time you are fulfilling your treaty-obligations, so I rather think that is out of the question. You have not received any invitations of note, quite probably for the same reasons. And, for those reasons and in order to avoid any distractions while you prepare for the trial, I believe it would be wise to cancel our dance lesson for the week. You are expected to spend some time looking into the... unpleasantness. The staff have been instructed to assist any inquiries you might wish to make."

"Unless I wish to talk to Imogen again", she intervenes. "It's been made clear that the next time I'll be allowed to see her is at the trial itself." 

His jaw becomes tense.

"Head Butler Jorges is very... dedicated to our protocols." 

Elise's fists become clenched.

"But a woman's life is at stake! How am I supposed to defend her without being able to see her? And, if you hadn't encouraged me, I wouldn't even have had a chance to talk to her before they spirited away to who knows where! This whole this is just incredibly suspicious, Jasper. It's almost like no one cares if she is guilty or not, it will be more convenient to declare she is and sweep the whole thing under the rug. Which is bad enough, but, Jasper... I think she's innocent." 

A long, pained silence follows her outburst. Then Jasper swallows slowly, looking like he has to physically fight down whatever it is he wants to say. But, instead of any real answers, or opinions, when he finally does speak Elise can't help but be disappointed and angry. 

"The protocols are there for a reason, Princess Elise." 

Her nostrils flare on their own. She hates it when Jasper does _that_.

"To hell with the protocols!" She yells, clenching her fists.

Jasper stares at her in stunned silence for a moment. She mirrors his shock as she realizes how rude that was.

"Sorry", she mumbles, averting her eyes.

Jasper takes a few seconds to speak again. When he does, his voice is void of emotion, and his expression is unreadable.

"I'm afraid I have some additional responsibilities this week, so I will have to leave you now. If there's anything I can help with, Princess Elise, send someone for me. I will come." 

Jasper then leaves Elise alone to her racing thoughts. 

Elise stares at the closing door as she lets out a shaky breath. She is still upset by the whole situation and by Jasper's distant behavior, but there is no anger left anymore. Only frustration. A suffocating amount of frustration.

* * *

**Amaya** 's maids have just finished getting her ready for bed when someone knocks on her door.

"Lady Amaya, it's Edgar."

She turns to the maids.

"Agnes. Dora. You are dismissed now, let Edgar in and get some rest, please."

The maids curtsy and mumble their goodbyes before leaving.

Amaya looks expectantly at her butler as he greets the maids and enters the room, closing the door behind him.

"I couldn't properly examine it, but from what I saw there were no physical signs on the body of what the cause of death may have been", he says. "There was a broken teacup, and tea of an unusual color was spilled on the table and the rug. The door and the furniture seemed intact, no signs of an invasion or struggle."

Amaya nods slowly.

"I see. Is that all?"

"That is all the information I have, but I brought you the proof you asked for. A letter he was writing. But the content seems unimportant."

He fishes for the letter inside his suit.

"You are wonderful, Edgar." Amaya forces a smile at him as she takes the paper from his hand. But, in the meantime, she studies his face carefully. He could still have forged the letter.

"I know you don't trust me fully, Lady Amaya, and I understand", he speaks, as if he can read her mind. "But I have too much to lose. If you catch me in a lie you can simply tell Head Butler Jorges what I've been doing, and I will be out of a job. I believe I have more to lose than you do."

She laughs quietly. Smart man.

"Very well. You kept your promise, so I will keep mine."

She then lifts her pillow, revealing two sacks of gold, which she hands to Edgar.

"Thank you for your help, Edgar. You may leave now."

He bows.

"Thank you. Excuse me."

Once she is left alone, Amaya sits on her bed to read the unfinished letter.

Her heart clenches as she reads it. The letter was addressed to Lord Adalric's mother. He was telling her about the very sweet Lady Estelle whom the matchmaker approved a match with. She can practically feel his love dripping off the page. How tragic it is that they were torn apart just as they found one another. She can't help but feel scared as she realizes it isn't impossible for something similar to happen to Clarmont and her.

Despite the relative innocence of the letter's contents, something about it nags at her. Until it comes to her in a flash of clarity. 

She hurriedly reaches for the letters she keeps in the drawer by her bedside and pulls out a specific letter. The warning letter she got after her self-introduction.

_Those letters were written by the same person._

He may have disguised it a little, but the flourishes at the end of his sentences... She is certain. Lord Adalric was the one who wrote her the warning note after the self-introductions. Right before someone - very likely Gisette - tried to kill her. 

However, despite the surprising reveal, she feels much more confused instead of enlightened. She still hasn't found a connection between the two murders, only between Lord Adalric's murder and her own attempted murder. Which is an unexpected and disturbing twist. If Gisette was behind that incident, could she be behind this as well?

Amaya wonders briefly if she should tell Elise about it. That would help Elise's case, and, if Gisette did it, then Imogen is probably innocent. But she would have to tell things she has been keeping from everyone, and based on what? Assumptions and faint connections.

She decides to keep the new information to herself as well at least until she can find out anything else. Which she certainly intends to do.


	6. A Good Deed Now And Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Zarad, Katheryn decides to help Elise. Elise apologizes to Jasper.

**Katheryn** frowns as she wanders through the castle aimlessly. She hates how annoyed she feels by the gossip she heard about Zarad bringing breakfast to Princess Elise. So she decides to launch a small investigation to find out his whereabouts and confront him.

After she finally finds him in the music room, she hears him talk about his mother's beautiful singing voice and how that was why his father chose her as his second wife.

"It is said that my father married his first wife for politics, his second for passion and his final for love", he says. 

"And you? What do you intend to marry for?" 

He gives her a pensive look.

"Before the Summit, I would have considered myself lucky to have any of the three." 

"And now?" 

"And now I can't imagine settling for anything less than you." 

Katheryn feels her heart skip a beat, but does her best to keep a straight face.

"And you, Katheryn, what reasons are there behind a choice that must look to many as very ill-advised?" 

"Because sometimes when we are alone you drop your mask and I get to see hints of the person you try to hide. _Him_ I like." 

He simply stares at her in silent shock. She laughs.

"Have I officially made it so the glib prince doesn't know what to say? I shall have to mark today on a calendar and celebrate it every year." 

The playfulness quickly returns to Zarad's eyes.

"Oh? And how do you plan on celebrating it?"

"Perhaps I can start by bringing you breakfast."

He gives her another surprised look.

"What?"

She steps a bit closer.

"Why did you bring Princess Elise breakfast, Zarad?"

One corner of his mouth twitches into a lopsided smirk.

"How do you know about that?"

"News travel fast here."

"They certainly do. But why do you ask? Am I not allowed to bring breakfast to a friend?"

"When you do that to another lady instead of your _intended_ you must admit it can seem odd."

His lips stretch into an amused grin.

"Oh, so _you_ are jealous now?"

"So you admit that _you_ were jealous before."

"That's not the point. You are jealous. You're afraid you might lose me to the lovely Princess Elise."

"I am not afraid-"

"Well, my brother is married to her sister, so it would be interesting if I would marry the other sister, wouldn't it?"

Katheryn narrows her eyes at him.

"You can't get under my skin like that, forget it."

"Then why are you clenching your fists?"

As soon as Zarad says that, Katheryn forces her hands to relax. She hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"Clearly you do not know when it is time to get serious. Excuse me, _I am leaving_."

"Wait", Zarad speaks as soon as she turns around.

Katheryn smirks lightly to herself before turning to face him again with a completely serious expression.

"What?"

He holds his palms up.

"I yield." He lets his hands drop beside him and walks closer to the redhead. "You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. But not here."

He offers her his arm. Hesitantly, she puts her arm in his and allows him to guide her.

Katheryn eyes him with suspicion as he escorts her into the hedge maze.

"What could you possibly have to say about your little friendly gesture that has you taking me to secluded areas?"

He grins.

"I generally like the idea of taking you to secluded areas. That could be the only reason." His grin decreases as he notices the glare Katheryn is sending him. "But it's not. Truthfully, my breakfast gesture was an attempt to help Princess Elise with the trial."

"Help? Why?"

"I like her enough that I would want to help her. Besides, I think the girl could be innocent. The maid who was accused. Blaming servants is a common practice amongst the wealthy."

"It certainly is. Well, how would breakfast help Princess Elise? Ignoring all the potential benefits of a well-balanced diet."

"I sent a note with it. Telling her what I discovered when I examined Lord Adalric's body."

"You _what_?"

Giving her a side glance, Zarad brings his index finger to his smirking lips.

"Shh. May that stay between us, yes? Anyway, the main theory is that the maid served him poisoned tea. However, there was a wound on his back."

She frowns.

"A wound? What was it like?"

"It was a very narrow circular wound. Barely noticeable, if not for the blood stain on his clothes. No one even bothered to turn the man around to examine him, really. The wound could have been done with a needle or an extremely small blade."

Katheryn's frown deepens.

"Did you notice anything strange about the blood?"

Zarad stops walking to give her a strange look.

"I did. It seemed very strange and sticky. Why?"

Her eyes widen.

"I know how he was killed."

"...Oh?"

"There was a famous assassination that changed the course of an invasion of Jiyel by Old Revaire", she speaks as she guides him to continue their walk. "The invading army was huge, and the border was being defended only by a small force. But one of the Jiyel generals was brilliant and unorthodox. He sent one of the bravest, most beautiful of their nightingales to visit the tent of Revaire's great conquering prince, in the guise of trying to 'negotiate peace'. She had a pin, coated in a special concoction. The next morning, the prince was pale and tired, but in good spirits, although more determined than ever to conquer Jiyel. The nightingale returned to the Jiyel side of the border and, several hours later, in the middle of giving his men a rallying speech, surrounded by nothing but his most loyal men and bodyguards, the prince fell over, dead. There was nothing to point to a cause of death. Only a small, red hole right over his heart, with blood that was both too thick and too slick. Leaderless, suspicions of treachery and distrust quickly tore the invading army apart, and Jiyel, small force and all, managed to avoid the invasion _almost_ bloodlessly. The story was never told until much later, but the clever general and the brave nightingale became famous, if nameless, heroes."

Zarad stares at her in awe.

"I don't know if I should be impressed by your knowledge and your wits or terrified by how passionately you told that story."

She gives him a disdainful look.

"Passionately?"

"Katheryn, I had never seen you talk nearly this much."

The corners of her lips twitch upwards, but she says nothing in return.

They walk quietly beside each other as Katheryn thinks about the new information.

"Zarad", she calls.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to help Princess Elise?"

He looks into the horizon as if he is only now analyzing his own motivations.

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to do a good deed now and then, don't you think?"

Another moment of silence goes by as his reply echoes in her mind. Then, she comes to a conclusion.

"Princess Elise likes to read, doesn't she?"

"She can often be found in the library or carrying a book, yes."

Katheryn nods slowly to herself.

"There must be a written version of that story here in the castle. I'll find it."

Zarad sends her an approving smirk, but says nothing in return.

* * *

**Amaya** spots familiar red locks of hair in the grand library. Reaching the conclusion that a bit of conversation wouldn't hurt, she enters.

"Good evening, Lady Katheryn."

Katheryn jumps discretely at the sound of her voice and closes the book in her hands before holding it against her body, the front cover hidden from Amaya's view.

"Lady Amaya. Good evening."

"A wonderful collection they have here, no?"

"Certainly. I've just found what I wanted to read, so I'll be going to my room now. Excuse me."

She watches with suspicion as Katheryn hurries out of the library. Well, that was odd. She is hiding something.

With not much to do now that her hope for some social interaction has hurried out the library, Amaya begins to wander idly through the library, randomly reading book covers. Until something catches her eye.

One book, clearly of cheaper quality, seems out of place among the rest. As she takes the book, Amaya realizes it smells of relatively fresh ink. Curious, she opens it.

It only takes a bit of skimming before she realizes that what she has found is a personal diary that somehow has been shelved with the rest of the books.  After some more reading, Amaya's eyebrows rise as she realizes whose diary she has found. Imogen. The maid that has been accused of murdering Lord Adalric.

Her cursory reading paints her as a sweet girl who is grateful for her position, despite the occasional challenges and uncomfortable moments. It does not read as a person who could murder someone.  But there is one strange part about the diary. The part where she talks about Mrs. White asking her to drop a fake love letter in front of someone to see what they would do with it.

_Well, that seems disturbingly familiar._

Imogen felt bad about tricking the delegate in question, but was too grateful to Mrs. White to say no.  However, she did write that the delegate was very kind to her and pretended to not see the letter's content.

Amaya snickers to herself. Well, at least she passed that test, whatever it was about. But now she really wants to know what it was about. Did Clarmont know about it? She did hear him talking to Mrs. White once, so maybe they agreed to test her. That would be both interesting and upsetting.

She decides to take the diary to her room.

* * *

As **Elise** enters her room after lunch, she finds a book on her bed. She approaches it warily until she can read the cover. The book's title is "The Nightingale - How Jiyel managed to stop Revaire's attack".

She furrows her eyebrows. What? Why would someone put that on her bed?

She reaches for the book and, as soon as she opens it, she finds an unsigned note inside.

**This should help you with the trial.**

#

As much as Elise likes to read, she doesn't think she had ever read an entire book in one sitting before. The book is relatively short, but it was still a lot to read at once, specially when her brain was making crazy connections to Lord Adalric's murder. She is also dizzy from trying to guess who would leave it there. The writing is different from Zarad's, so it wasn't him.

Head spinning from excess of information and questions, Elise gets up from the bed and plops onto the chair in front of her desk to write notes. She needs to write down and organize all the information she has gathered from the help she's received and from her own investigations.

Before she knows it, her fingers are stained with ink and her vision is starting to blur. As she is rapidly blinking in an attempt to clear it, a familiar gloved hand enters her field of vision, placing a steaming cup of strange-smelling tea in front of her. 

Her heart aches with a strange feeling as she looks up to see Jasper hovering above her. He looks tired.

He carefully settles the tea, which has a small flower she has never seen before floating on top of the cup, at her desk. Then places a small steaming pot carefully near her elbow. 

Task completed, he straightens so she can no longer feel the subtle warmth of his body heat inches from her back. 

"Considering how busy you are this week I thought you could use this. It is a special Isle recipe. It will help you keep your energy up", he says. 

She attempts to smile at him, but feels overcome with guilt. She mistreated him twice on the day Lord Adalric was found dead. They haven't gotten a chance to speak since then, since Jasper has been mysteriously busy and she has been very obviously busy. Which means she hasn't properly apologized to him.

And yet... he brought her tea. He's taking care of her.

When she opens her mouth to apologize, Jasper gives her desk an alarmed look.

"Princess, your fingers..." 

So it wasn't her desk, but her hands. The concern in his voice leads her to think the must be something seriously wrong. But no, it is only that she didn't bother to put on her writing gloves and now her fingers are stained with ink.

He pulls out a handkerchief out of one of his jacket's pockets and leans forward, taking her hand into his, concentrating intensely as he wipes her fingers carefully. 

Her entire body becomes tense as a strange feeling takes over, and she can't help but be very aware of the fact that Jasper is touching her.

She tries to shake off the thought as she brings herself to finally speak to him.

"Jasper."

He looks up from her hands and into her eyes, but doesn't stop cleaning her and doesn't say a thing.

"I was rude to you. And I've been feeling terrible about it."

He remains quiet for another moment as he finishes removing the stains from her fingers. Then, he looks up at her again, not letting go of her hands.

"I understand, Princess Elise. Don't worry about it."

She gently squeezes his hands.

"I feel like I hurt you, Jasper."

He looks down at their joint hands, a slight crease in his brow.

"...You were under a lot of stress. You still are, I believe. I don't blame you."

That feels awfully like a yes.

"Please forgive me", she murmurs, her voice breaking.

Jasper smiles lightly at her.

"I already have."

He then lets go of her hands, leaving her with an odd feeling of frustration.

"You should drink your tea before it goes cold." Jasper clears his throat, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. "I mean, I suggest you drink your tea before it goes cold. It's not like I would dare telling you what you _should_ or _shouldn't_ do."

Elise's jaw drops, but her own lips begin stretching into a smile.

"But you dare _tease_ me?"

Jasper's subtle smile becomes less subtle.

"I would never."

Elise quirks an eyebrow.

"I'll forgive you if you join me for tea. You know, I hate to drink tea alone."

"You usually drink tea alone."

"Doesn't mean I don't hate it."

"I can go look for someone to join you if you are worried about being lonely."  A playful glint appears in his eyes. "Perhaps the Matchmaker is available."

She narrows her eyes at Jasper.

"And I can throw this teapot at your head if you are worried about getting thirsty." 

Jasper laughs. For the first time, he laughs audibly. And it sounds better than music.

A grin appears on Elise's face as a side effect of Jasper's laugh.

"Join me", she says. "You look like you need this tea as much as I do."

"...Very well."

Jasper magics a spare tea cup seemingly out of thin air and takes an open seat near the desk. 

They both enjoy their tea in silence for a few moments. The tea has a strange flavor, somewhere between sweet and sour and quite unlike anything Elise has ever tried before. She can't decide if she cares for the flavor or not. Still, she can feel its effects starting to take hold as her tired brain begins to become more alert. 

As she watches Jasper, she realizes she barely knows anything about him. For example, what else makes him laugh like he did moments before. Or what he likes to do. That needs to be fixed.

"What makes you happy, Jasper?"

He gives her a puzzled look, taking too long to answer. Elise stares at him with exaggerated patience until he finally speaks.

"When I was young, I used to think the world had too much noise. Too much fighting and disagreements, even too much laughing and talking. It was all too loud. Sometimes... Sometimes I wanted the quiet and the stillness. So I would borrow a book from the library and steal away." 

Elise's smile grows as he speaks. She almost can't believe Jasper is finally sharing something personal.

"There was a small little grove on one side of the lake, where I could fit in the trunk of a giant gnarled tree", he says. "I would sit there and read in the quiet. That made me happy." 

"It's nice to know we have that in common", she says. "But you don't have much time to read during the Summit, do you?"

"Certainly not."

"Well, what makes you happy now then? While you can't hide and read."

Jasper's eyes twinkle with a conflicted emotion before his expression goes blank. That is when Elise knows she is about to be let down.

"I should get going", he says. "I am needed elsewhere." 

She gives him an annoyed look as he stands up, his empty cup in hand.

"Sometimes I think all you do is run away from me."

A light, gentle smile appears on his lips.

"If I were running from you, Princess Elise, I would do a better job of it." 


	7. A Bone To Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katheryn finally receives a pleasant surprise. Amaya finds an important piece of evidence and asks Clarmont for advice. Later, she asks Zarad for help.

**Katheryn** wakes up to a wave of delicious smells. Expensive morning chocolate, fresh baked sweets, rare fruits - she opens her eyes to see them all on her desk.  She eyes the spread suspiciously as she gets up. That couldn't possibly have come from the isle kitchens. If they fed everyone so expensively, the cost of the Summit would be more than the taxes gathered in Arland in a year. And she knows better than to trust strange gifts - specially gifts she is supposed to ingest.

Upon inspecting the tray, Katheryn realizes there is a note, which she quickly opens.

** Although it's hard for a star to shine brightly even in the hours dominated by the sun, somehow you manage. You are radiant, even while still asleep.  **

**There is no need for you to envy Princess Elise, for no one will ever shine as brightly as you do in my eyes. But, since my words never seem to convince you, it is my hope that this breakfast will be able to placate you.**

**P.S.: This is much better than what Princess Elise got.**

Katheryn laughs to herself. The note is unsigned, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out who is behind it. Is that why he did not bother to sign it or was that one more of his attempts to appear more mysterious than he is?

Well, whatever the answer is, she is hardly going to allow him to spirit in and out of her room without so much as a hello.

She gets dressed and freshens up before leaving the room to hunt down her erstwhile breakfast fairy.

* * *

**Amaya** can't shake the feeling that two murders happening so close to each other can't be a coincidence. There has to be some sort of connection between them.  And, considering the other victim was a servant, the most likely place where she could find answers is the servants' wing, specially since servants always seem to know more than they let on.

The servants, perhaps unsurprisingly, look at her with eyes filled with distrust and wariness.  Normally, Amaya would attempt to convince one of them to give her information, but, as someone who isn't involved in the trial, she knows better than to reveal her intentions, so she simply decides to look around.

Finally, after an exhaustive search, her foot catches on an oddly placed box in one of the storage rooms.  She looks around to make sure she is all alone before crouching to open the box. Inside she finds a strange collection of items that seem to have very little in common. Since the staff is famous for being meticulous and the box is clearly a recent addition to the room, she can only think it must be a gathering of items related to the murder. There items inside are a wet note, a wilting, dull flower and a knotted rope. She unfolds the note only to be more confused.

** Have a nice ride!  **

Next to the message, there is a jaunty little illustration of a smiling horse next to it.  But that's not the strangest part of it. That looks an awful lot like Princess Gisette's handwriting.

The flower seems to be an ugly relative of a rose, and she notices that it has been carefully stripped of its thorns. The rope is unexceptional, except for how tightly it has been knotted. She is staring at the items, sure they mean something, but not yet sure what when she notices a piece of paper that has fallen from inside the lid of the box, with some neat handwriting. 

** Suspicious items recovered from body of L. M.  **

L. M. _The 'L' must be for 'Lee'._

Before she can attempt to make sense of what she has just found, Amaya hears faint voices and footsteps. She quickly exits the storage rooms, but, before she is able to exit the servants' wing, she sees a familiar male silhouette.

Lord Clarmont is there, carrying a pile of linens stacked so high she almost can't see his distinctive red hair peaking out from behind it.

"Have you decided to arm all the servants with sheets?"  She manages to startle him a bit, causing him to stop on his tracks and peek from behind the pile. "Do you plan to send them all to terrorize the guests by roaming the halls as fake ghosts? Because, honestly, that seems more like something Hamin would do."

He laughs.

"I was just thinking of you and then you appear." 

After Lord Clarmont excuses himself to go get rid of the pile, he comes back to explain he was helping a maid.

"But why I'm here isn't important", he says. "Why are you? Not that I'm not very happy to see you, for I am. I could think of nothing that would make my day better, in fact." 

Amaya briefly considers lying and saying that she came looking for him, but she decides against it. As much as she wouldn't mind telling a small lie to most people, she feels bad just by thinking about lying to Clarmont.

But, since she can't exactly tell him the truth, she gives him a mysterious smile.

"It's a secret."

He eyes her with suspicion, but lets out a resigned sigh.

"Very well. I won't pressure you. But I hope it's not anything dangerous."

"Oh, I don't know. A pile of dirty laundry could fall on me at any moment, and then I would be buried."

Clarmont laughs.

"Yes, that would be a tragedy." He looks around for a moment before smiling kindly at her. "We shouldn't lurk here for too long. Would you like to walk through the gardens?"

"I would love that."

She happily puts her arm in his and lets him guide her out of the servants' wing.

As they walk silently side by side, she can't help but think about the strange box she found, as well as about Princess Elise, Imogen and everything else related to the huge mess that is taking place. She is starting to feel guilty for not using the information she has, specially when she is walking by Clarmont's side. Something about him makes her want to be better, to do what is right.

As they reach the gardens, she looks around to make sure no one is within earshot before speaking.

"Clarmont."

He glances at her.

"Yes?"

She attempts to keep her face neutral as she lowers her voice into nearly a whisper.

"You aren't willing to talk about the trial, are you?"

He hesitates.

"I would love to talk about it with you, but even if I'm just a member of the jury I am treaty-bound not to speak about it."

"I think that girl, Imogen, might be innocent."

He doesn't say anything back, but the way he clenches his jaw and averts his eyes is enough to let her know that he agrees.

"I won't pressure you into telling me you thoughts about the trial itself, but I would like to hear your thoughts on something. Something related to me."

He gives her a curious glance.

"If it's not something that will break any rules, of course. What is it?"

"I might know something, but I don't know how much I can trust Princess Elise, since I would have to share some information about myself."

He gives her a worried look.

"What did you get yourself into?"

"Please don't ask questions, just trust me. I haven't done anything bad. But I know more than I should. And maybe what I know could help Princess Elise's case."

He swallows hard, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"I... I truly don't want you to be in any danger, so I am tempted to tell you to choose whatever will keep you safe."

"But you know it's not the right choice."

"...It seems to me that you already know what the right choice is", he says as they stop walking.

"What would you do in my place?"

He lets go of her arm to stand in front of her, but gently holds her hand, looking intently into her eyes.

"I would make the right choice."

Amaya nods slowly and gives him a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Then, her smile becomes mischievous. "You know, I have a bone to pick with you..."

He gives her a puzzled look.

"What? What do you mean?"

She looks away from him and sighs dramatically, beginning to walk away from him.

"Forget it. You don't want to talk about anything related to the trial."

He trails after her.

"Now you are just torturing me."

She smirks, giving him a mischievous side glance.

"Am I? You told me yourself you were treaty-bound not to speak about it."

He gives her his own mischievous smirk in return.

"Yes. I didn't say anything about _you_ not being allowed to speak about it."

Her jaw drops. She snorts playfully as she stands in front of him.

"You are a wolf in sheep's clothing!" She lightly hits his chest.

"Depends."

"On?"

He simply smiles mysteriously in return. Amaya sighs.

"Very well. I can help Princess Elise in two ways. I'm willing to tell you about one of them."

"Go ahead."

She looks around to make sure no one is listening before lowering her voice.

"I found something interesting in the library."

"Oh?"

"Yes, yes, Imogen's diary. I didn't see anything directly related to the case, but it does help her image a lot. She seems like a very sweet girl. I'm thinking of handing the diary to Princess Elise."

"Seems like a good idea. But I don't see how that has anything to do with us."

"Oh, but it does", she speaks in a dangerous singsong voice. "Or rather a certain letter you asked her to drop when we were just getting to know one another."

His eyes widen in shock, confirming Amaya's suspicions. She knew that Mrs. White asked Imogen to do that, but she wasn't sure Clarmont was involved. It was a bait. And he took it.

Clarmont looks away from her, clearly embarrassed.

"That..." He sighs. "Seven weeks is not enough time to learn the true character of people. We-... I thought that maybe a little contrivance of circumstance could speed that process." 

_'We', huh?_ So Clarmont and Mrs. White? That's probably what he meant, but he didn't want to expose her.

"I... It's important that I get a true understanding of the people here at the Isle", he says. "You know that things are grim in Revaire. Many people there have seemed to be nice and good and have turned to be the complete opposite. And with you..."  He gives her a coy smile. "With you I didn't trust my judgment. Because I wanted so much for it to be right... But I'm sorry. The circumstances seemed important at the time, but I don't like that we started with a trick." He reaches for her hand again. "Forgive me?"

She squeezes his hand in return, smiling at him. She knows very well what it's like to find it hard to trust people.

"Of course I forgive you."

He smiles.

"I can't tell you how relieved that makes me." 

He lifts their hands, intertwining his fingers with hers as their foreheads touch.

"Amaya", he murmurs. "Whatever it is you can't tell me, be careful. I don't want to lose you."

She touches his face gently with her free hand.

"You won't."

Then her gaze drops to his lips. She very slowly begins to close the distance between them.

Her breathing starts to become labored as she becomes increasingly sure she is about to kiss Clarmont. He looks like he wants it as well.

But, when their lips are about to touch, he turns his head slightly, but enough to make sure his lips are no longer as easy to reach.

He lets out a breathy, quiet and nervous laugh.

"We're out in public. People will talk."

Amaya smirks.

"People always talk, no matter what you do. But, if you wish, we can go somewhere less public", she speaks seductively.

He laughs again, seeming even more nervous.

"Stop it."

He then looks into her eyes, his eyes twinkling with uncharacteristic mirth. He brings his hand to hers and removes it from his face, pulling away from her a little bit as well, but brings the back of her hand to his lips to give it an affectionate kiss.

"There's no need to hurry, love. We'll have the rest of our lives together. Hopefully."

#

Having decided to uncover the identity of her blackmailer, Amaya now has to dance around until she finds just the right steps. She knows one thing: the threats and notes are coming from Corval. Well, she also knows they are more than likely connected in some way to the imperial family. And there is only one person on the Isle who knows that family better than she does. One who might be able to trust her just enough to help her. Which is why she arranged for one of the young boys who were training in the stables to get him a message in exchange for a sweet. 

By the cliffs she almost fell from before, Amaya stares as the waves and waits, ignoring what the wind is doing to her long hair. Until, finally, the person she is waiting for appears in the distance. 

"You have interesting taste in meeting locations, Lady Amaya", Zarad speaks. "Especially considering your personal history with these cliffs. And this is all so deliciously cloak and dagger. Why, it's almost like we are back home." 

"Home follows us everywhere, even here. That's why I asked you to come." 

"And here I thought you were going to confess your love to me at last." 

"I am sure Lady Katheryn would love to hear you say that."

He grins.

"Haven't you heard? Making each other jealous and bickering are among our favorite flirting techniques."

She snickers.

"Yes, well, spare me of the details of your belligerent courtship. I need to talk to you about something."

He sighs dramatically.

"Very well, Lady Amaya. I see you are serious. What story is it you have asked me here to hear spun?" 

Taking a chance, or rather a calculated risk, Amaya tells the prince about the gifts from her 'friend' from home. 

Prince Zarad's expression grows ever more serious, his prompting questions making Amaya tell more of the story than she realized she knew. Then, finally, he frowns. 

"I see now why you chose this place. It is fitting."  He looks over at the horizon. "I do not have answers for you, Lady Amaya." When she is about to interject, he speaks again. "But I will. Give me some time. I'll let you know what I find. Fear not, pretty songbird. This is the only song you will be forced to sing."

Amaya nods seriously at him.

"Thank you."

He then hurries off, leaving her alone to hope that she has not made the oft-fatal mistake of trusting the wrong person from the Corval court. 


	8. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise receives great help from Amaya and finds out something important about Jasper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very spoilery chapter.

An unfamiliar knock on the door chases away any traces of sleepiness.

Elise abandons her breakfast, which she wasn't particularly excited about eating, and hurries to open the door. When she does so, she finds Lady Amaya standing there, with a strange book in her hands.

"Lady Amaya?"

"Good morning, Princess Elise." She smiles before looking around as if to check no one is spying on them. "I think this might be of interest to you." She then lowers her voice to a whisper. "Imogen's diary."

Elise's eyes widen as she puts her hands on the potential new evidence. Before letting go of it, Lady Amaya pulls out a piece of paper from between the pages very discretely to show what seems to be a letter hidden inside the diary.

Elise looks up at her again to see Amaya sending her a conspiratory smirk.

She smiles back her.

"Thank you", she whispers.

With a final smile, Amaya leaves. Elise then closes the door and hurries to read the mysterious letter.

**I have decided to place my trust in you, and I truly hope you prove worthy of that trust, for what I am about to reveal could put me in danger if you are unable to keep my secret. That being said, I believe the suspect, Imogen, could be innocent, so I feel obliged to share what I know.**

**What happened during the horse ride wasn't a near-accident. It was very likely a murder attempt directed at me. This may seem unrelated, but keep reading. A Morrick bush thorn, also known as a firethorn, was placed under my horse's saddle. That thorn is known for making animal behavior increasingly erratic due to pain, which is what happened to my horse. At the start of that week, I had received a strange anonymous letter that now I believe was a warning, and I have recently learned that the letter was from Lord Adalric.**

**During the same week, shortly before the horse ride, I overheard a suspicious conversation between Princess Gisette and a servant, and it seemed like she was bribing him into doing some sort of dirty work for her. Well, the same servant, whose name is Lee, was killed shortly before Lord Adalric's death, and I have learned that he offered to help with the horses for the horse riding expedition. Naturally, I have reached the conclusion that Princess Gisette hired him to kill me, but I have no proof and her motives are still unclear.**

**I strongly advise you to visit the servants' wing as soon and as discretely as you can. Inside one of the storage rooms you will find a box with items recovered from the body of L. M., who I believe is Lee. One of them is a wet note that is written in Princess Gisette's handwriting, but, from what I know about her, I doubt she would be as careless as to leave behind such an obvious clue leading back to herself. Someone else must have written the note, imitating her handwriting.**

**I don't know what the other items in the box could mean, but I believe you are capable of figuring that out. I wish you luck with your investigation and your defense.**

**Please burn this letter as soon as you read it.**

#

Having burned the letter, Elise hurries to the servants' quarters. She hides herself in a few corners and checks more than one storage room while making as little noise as possible before she finally manages to find what she is looking for. The box. As she examines the note Lady Amaya mentioned, she realizes it is dry by now, but the paper looks and feels like it has been wet before.

 _Have a good ride?_ Does that have something to do with Lady Amaya's 'almost-accident'?

There are also a wilting flower and a knotted rope. The flower clearly had thorns before. As she looks at it, she quickly figures out where to start. So she tracks down Emmett, who tells her that's the type of flower firethorns grow on. Then, she heads to the stables in search of further hints to realize an empty stall that indicates one of the horses must be missing, considering that there is a rule that says all guests must never ride without at least one person accompanying them.

Unsure of what to do next, Elise returns to the storage room to take a second look at the items. Well, there is a rope. Could Lee have been strangled, or perhaps even hung? But then why would a firethorn be involved? No, there must be another answer.

Just as Elise is considering going to the lake in a blind attempt to find out why the note is wet, Elise hears footsteps approaching. The time she has been spending with Hamin learning things her parents would disapprove of proves very useful, for she is able to flatten herself against a shadowed doorway just in time to snoop on two female servants.

"I heard she left this morning. Just packed her things, wrote a note and left", one of them speaks. 

"I don't blame her. After what happened to her brother, Lee?" 

Lee. The servant Lady Amaya mentioned in her letter. The one who was hired to kill her and was killed.

"It's a tragedy", the first servant says. 

If Princess Gisette was not responsible for Lee's death, could someone else have killed him _because_ he tried to kill Lady Amaya?

"Not only that, it's a dangerous time to be a servant on the Isle", the second servant says. "Especially if you can be linked to anyone who died. Look at poor Imogen." 

"Shhh! Do you want someone to hear you?" 

"What's the worst that can happen? I get fired? After what happened this week, sometimes I think that would be a blessing." 

The voices get quieter until the hallway is silent again, but Elise's mind is far from silent as she tries to put her pieces together. A firethorn. Could someone have killed Lee the same way he tried to kill Lady Amaya? That sounds like something from a novel. But it makes sense. _Oh no, the poor horse..._

If Lee was hired by Princess Gisette to kill Lady Amaya... And Lord Adalric tried to warn Lady Amaya...

Elise's eyes widen.

Could Princess Gisette be behind Lord Adalric's death? She couldn't have hired Lee for that, since he was already dead by then. Maybe she hired another servant. Maybe... she hired Imogen. Is Imogen guilty after all? That can't be right... Can it? If it is, how is she supposed to defend a murderer?

She looks at the flower in her hand. _Firethorns._ Wait... If Lady Amaya was about to fall off the cliff and someone found it fitting to kill Lee the same way she would've died...

It seems insane. It truly seems like something that could be in one of the novels she likes to read. But it makes too much sense.

She knows where to go next.

An unshakable surety in her gut, she makes her way to the cliffs. She has just reached her destination and is about to start searching for clues when she hears the echo of a snapping branch somewhere behind her.  In a feat of courage that surprises the princess herself, she displays enough steel to straighten her spine and spin around, ready to confront any potential threat.

At first, she doesn't see anything, and the woods around the cliff are silent. 

Until, finally, a familiar figure steps out of the shadows. Elise immediately recognizes the mysterious servant who talked to her right before the Matchmaker's banquet, while Jasper was away. Remembering the way Jasper glared at him at the mocking tone in which he spoke about Jasper, the princess grows wary.

"Hello, Princess Elise", he speaks. "Someone has been busy this week." 

"I suspect I'm not the only one who has been busy lately." 

He gives her a curious look.

"Oh? Tell me, Elise, just what it is that you suspect." 

Deciding to ignore the informality with which he is speaking to her, she gives him a defiant look.

"You killed the servant." 

"Did I? And why would I do that?" 

"Because he attempted to kill Lady Amaya first." 

The corner of his mouth twitches into a twisted lopsided smirk.

"Did he now? And why would I care about that?" 

"I don't know you at all, so I can only guess." 

"That hasn't stopped you so far. But amuse me. Guess." 

Elise watches his face carefully as she thinks. If he did what she believes he did, he certainly must've been amused by the irony. But irony could never be enough motive for murder. No, it must be something else.

He is an Isle native. If she was an Isle native and decided to kill someone, why would she do that? Maybe to protect the Isle somehow. Maybe it does need protection, with so many ill-intentioned people around.

She finds herself shocked at her train of thought. Is she trying to justify _murder_?

Either way, it's not the time to dwell on ethical issues.

"I think you believe the Isle shouldn't belong to greedy servants or scheming delegates." 

He studies her quietly before responding.

"An interesting theory. I suppose you disagree?" 

Elise thinks back to Lord Adalric's death. And then to Lady Amaya's attempted murder. Then she remembers the way she mistreated Jasper. That memory is like a knife to her heart. Maybe she is just as bad as everyone else.

"No", she replies. "If anything I begin to believe we aren't worth the welcome." 

The mysterious Isle native gives her a pensive look.

"So tell me, Elise, how do did I do it? This murder you are accusing me of." 

"A horse is missing, and you are the cause. You arranged an accident. Here."

"Did I?"

"Yes. You used a firethorn. And then you wrote a note and framed Gisette for it."

"An interesting theory. Dramatic even. But theories are all you have. And what good will those do you?" 

"They aren't the only thing I have." 

"Oh?" 

She steps closer to the man, her gaze fixated on him.

"I have _you_." 

"Do you?" 

"If you didn't want to talk to an appreciative audience, you wouldn't be here at all." 

"Wouldn't I?"  He smiles, and the urge to punch him is slowly growing inside of Elise. "So what exactly are you accusing me of, Elise? Or should I call you _Lizzy_?"

A chill runs down her spine.

"The games were fun but I want to see if you can put together the pieces you have offered me", he says. 

Elise swallows hard.

"There is-"  , she stops herself. "There _was_ a servant named Lee. He worked in the stables. Princess Gisette hired him to attempt to stick a firethorn under the saddle of the horse Lady Amaya ended up riding. Something that nearly cost her her life. They found a bag of gold in his room. I think he was planning to escape, but didn't get his chance. Because _you_ came along and decided to take care of him. You planted a note on him and then you killed him the same way Lady Amaya would have died."

"It's not the same at all."  He steps closer to her, a twisted smirk on his lips. "Unlike you friend, Lee wasn't an idiot and noticed right away that something was dangerously wrong with his horse. I had to knock him out and tie him to the damn thing", he confesses, and Elise feels another twinge of pity for the horse. "Alas, my sense of drama has always gotten me into trouble."

She glares at him.

"Then you are admitting it?" 

"Your story is missing some important details, but I will leave you to figure those out or not. But... You have amused me, Lizzy. And pleasantly surprised me. Which, I have to admit, almost never happens. I suppose that deserves some truth. Little good that it will do you. You can ask _one_ question."

Elise breathes in slowly as the question very quickly comes to mind.

"I know somehow the murders are connected. Help me prove Imogen's innocence." 

"Both a truth _and_ a help? It's greedy to ask for two things when you are offered only one. But very well, I suppose I can indulge you this once. A truth: they are connected, more closely than you probably believe. And a help: Lee is gone but his room is not. I would search it thoroughly if I were you."  He steps back. "And now we are done."

Then, faster than she can blink, the mysterious servant has vanished back into the shadows.  A very Jasper-like thing to do. Maybe they're related, or maybe that's some kind of Isle native superpower.

Thanks to the mysterious servant's 'help', Elise knows exactly where to search. It doesn't take her long to find the vacant room that all the servants seem to be avoiding. It's very well-hidden, so it takes her quite some time to find it, but finally she spots something that changes everything. The central clue, one she thinks will answer questions about not only one murder, but two. 

Between many dull pages of an etiquette of service book there is a small, hallowed out hidey-hole. And, inside it, a long, sharp needle. One that is coated in two substances. One a dry red. The other? A strange sticky substance with a faint odor. She carefully collects the evidence, feeling as close to the real answers as she has since she started investigating. 

#

Elise walks hurriedly down the hall with the needle hidden in her cleavage and with the intention of going to her room to put the evidence somewhere safe and write down more notes. However, the faint sounds of a hushed argument catch her attention. Specially because she immediately recognizes one of the voices.

Jasper.

As she attempts to make out what is being said, she realizes the other voice belongs to Dowager Countess Yvette.

"You can't really believe that", Jasper says. 

"Have I at times doubted, like you do now?" The second voice clearly belongs to Dowager Countess Yvette. "Yes, of course I have. But there's a reason for our code. A reason you should understand better than most." 

"Blood doesn't magically trump reason, Yvette." 

Elise finds herself shocked at Jasper's rough tone and lack of formality.

"A thing I know better than most", she says. "But, if my story proves anything, it's that even if you find that middle ground you are struggling to find, there's always a cost." 

"I have never been under the impression that you regretted yours." 

There's a lull in the conversation, until Jasper's voice is heard again.

"I don't abide hypocrisy any better than you do, Yvette. This is my choice." 

"You chose to walk a very dangerous path." 

"And should I not walk it and simply let events unfold? Let an innocent die for another's crimes?" 

Elise immediately wonders if he's talking about the trial. If he knows more than it seems, why wouldn't he tell her?

"And leave the burden of that fate on the shoulders of another?" 

"She has nothing to do with this" , he practically hisses.

"We both know she has everything to do with this." 

_'She'? Are they talking about me?_

"No, I'm not implying that you are throwing away your oaths for your loyalty to her", Yvette says. "Or other feelings." 

Elise's eyes widen. No, she must be interpreting it wrong. She didn't mean romantic feelings, of course not.

"But she is the actor in this story, Jasper", she continues. "You are the one who is to watch her from the shadows. You know this." 

"It is too much to ask. Too much to risk." 

"Of all people, I thought you would be the one to have more faith in her." 

"It is not a question of faith! You know as I do that there is so much deliberately, purposefully stacked against her. Against them both." 

"And they will overcome it, or they will not; we will stand and _witness_. It is our oath." 

"If that is true, it is no mere oath. It is a prison. For our will and conscience both." 

With those final words, filled with a bitter anger she has never heard in Jasper's voice before, the argument ends abruptly. 

So abruptly in fact that Elise is caught with her eavesdropping pants down as Jasper swings the door open, just barely managing to stop before he storms into her. 

" _Fuck_ ", he utters so softly Elise isn't sure she didn't just imagine it.

Jasper quickly shields her from Yvette's view and shuts the door behind him  before staring at her with intense eyes.

"Princess Elise."

Jasper is studying her face, searching for something. Or maybe he's just waiting for her to explain herself.  Deciding she isn't the one who needs to explain herself, she gives him a defiant stare.

"How much do you know?"  He finally breaks the silence.

Slowly, various pieces, big and small, strange and subtle, are coming together, forming a strange picture, but one that makes an odd sort of sense. 

" _Know_?"  Elise is slightly out of breath from the intensity of the moment. "Nothing. Not for certain."

He briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again and nodding at her. 

"Not here", he says. 

#

Sitting on her bed, Elise stares at jasper in stunned silence as she processes everything he has just told her. He is a Historian. A member of a faction, and a very important one by birthright. Descended from the twin sister of their founder, bound by an oath that says he must only register history, and not intervene.

"Elise", Jasper calls her name without any titles for the first time, causing a strange feeling in her stomach. "What we have spoken of today, we cannot speak of it again. Not while the Summit still goes."

Elise feels her heart sinking as she realizes something. _Not while the Summit still goes._ That means they will never speak of it again. Because, once the Summit is over, they will most likely never see each other again.

The realization makes her feel a strange, awful tightness in her chest, and her eyes begin to burn as she finds herself struggling to stop tears from forming. Why does the thought of never seeing Jasper again hurts so much? Of never being at Vail Isle again... She will never be able to visit it again, will she?

"There are more dangerous forces at work here than you know"  , he continues, completely oblivious to her realization. "I would not have you in more danger than you already are."

Despite suddenly being in possession of far more answers than she was before, she still feels overflowing with questions. But Jasper's expression as he stands and moves towards the door leaves her convinced that she has gotten all the answers she will get from him. 

"Princess Elise..."  She can't help but feel a twinge of disappointment as he uses her title again. "I'm sorry."

Elise has no energy to question why he is sorry as he turns around and leaves.

Once the door is closed again, she finds herself thinking again about the fact that, in little more than three weeks, they will have to say goodbye to each other for good. The idea leaves her with a burning feeling in her chest, and, with Jasper gone, her eyes finally fill up with tears.

_Why do I feel this way?_

Suddenly, Yvette's voice echoes in her head. _Or other feelings._

Was Yvette accusing him of having romantic feelings for her? If so, could there be any truth to that accusation?

Elise has no way of guessing whether or not Jasper has any romantic feelings for her. But she has access to her own feelings. Or at least some clue about them.

She recalls their dance practice from the last week. How aware she was of his hand on her waist, of his hand holding her hand.

Realization hits her like a tsunami as a tear rolls down her cheek.

She doesn't know exactly what being in love feels like, but of one thing she is certain.

She has feelings for Jasper.


	9. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imogen's trial finally happens.

Considering the trial is in the morning, **Elise** is allowed to eat dinner in her room, leaving her more time to put her final thoughts, arguments and plans together. She takes a sip of the delicious tea Jasper prepared as she stares at the notes scattered over her desk. Her plan is ready. She knows exactly what she can say at the trial. She will start by calling into the legality of the trial, thanks to the help she received from Duke Lyon. Then she will present logical arguments. And then she will attempt to use Imogen's diary for an emotional appeal. And, at last, she will present her ace up the sleeve. The theory of what really happened. Well, a part of it. It would certainly be dangerous to tell the part that involves Princess Gisette.

As Elise has come to learn, Lord Adalric's finances and estates were miraculously restored before he was allowed to come to the Summit as part of the royal siblings' inner circle. And she is fairly certain that was because the Revaire royal family purchased his loyalty. So when Lord Adalric betrayed that trust by warning Lady Amaya, he must have angered Princess Gisette. But, when he made a love match she disapproved of instead of making an alliance for the benefit of the Revaire royals (or at least one she could stomach better), Gisette realized he couldn't be bought at all. And, if she couldn't control him nor buy him, she would have to get rid of him. Which presented her an unique opportunity to tie up two loose ends at once.

Lee was the servant she paid to sabotage Amaya's saddle. But Gisette probably planned to get rid of him from the beginning. So she convinced him to kill again, warning him that Lord Adalric knew his part of the plot. But she probably didn't expect Lee to be killed himself. At least not in a way she didn't plan. It must have been her plan to set _him_ up for the murder of Lord Adalric. Somehow she would arrange it so he was the one bringing the tea, the rats would surely trace back to him somehow. All the evidence would point to him. And then maybe, overcome with guilt, Lee would kill himself before he had the chance to be questioned. Or at least that's the story his death would present.

While Gisette never intended to let Imogen take the fall, after the death of Lee, she must've been glad to let her. Elise feels a twinge of disgust as she realizes that.

The fact that she can't expose the entire truth leaves Elise with a bitter feeling, but at least she knows she will be able to prove Imogen's innocence, which is the most important thing.

#

As Elise prepares to give her opening statement, Jasper's words from moments before repeat like a mantra in the back of her mind, dissipating most of her nervousness. _Today... I believe in you._

Then she remembers Constance's advice - or rather, Amaya's advice that Constance passed on. _Walk as if you own the room._

Deciding to get a bit closer to leaving the insecure sheltered princess behind for good, Elise walks to the center of the room with a level of confidence she never had before.

* * *

**Amaya** feels as if her own life is on the line as Princess Elise prepares to speak again.

"By the definitions in the treaty, there is not enough evidence against Imogen to warrant a trial", she speaks. "Furthermore, the treaties state that no one should be judged by a jury made entirely of members of different nations than the defendant." She smiles knowingly. "As the jury has no one representing Vail Isle, which if any is Imogen's home nation, this trial is _invalid_."

Her statement causes the room to erupt in murmurs. Amaya merely stares at her in silent shock. Invalid? It is shocking that the staff would be this careless. Maybe Imogen was indeed a neat solution to a messy problem, like the princess said. They were in such a hurry for the affair to be over and done with that no one even bothered to check the treaty. Which is truly despicable.

"So, if you wish to honor the treaty, it would be best to simply cancel this trial and declare Imogen innocent for now. But that won't be necessary", Elise says, causing the room to go silent. "For I have enough proof of her innocence that no one in their right mind will be able to continue to question it. First of all, I would like to share with you what I have learned about Imogen from two sources: our interview and her diary, which will be passed to you, members of the jury, as I speak."

Amaya glances at Clarmont to see him sending her an approving smile. She wriggles her eyebrows playfully, smiling back at him.

* * *

Princess Elise's emotional appeal is wonderful, and paints Imogen as a sweet girl, loyal to the Isle and devoted to her friends, caught in a situation she doesn't understand. She certainly doesn't sound like a murderer. But emotional appeal shouldn't be enough to convince anyone.

**Katheryn** is beginning to wonder if Elise will present any logical arguments, and if she perhaps didn't read the book she left.

"Now, before we can hear Lady Avalie's closing statement, I would like to present a few facts", Elise says.

Katheryn perks up. It is finally going to get interesting.

"The entire case against Imogen assumes the tea was poisoned. The tea in fact seemed to be of an odd color and smell. But I have learned that it was not poisoned. Instead it was drugged, and could only have made the Viscount sleepy. So it couldn't possibly be how he died."

Katheryn and Zarad exchange puzzled looks in the audience as Elise proceeds to present other arguments, none of them related to the real method of murder. Is she not going to use that in her defense? Why?

Katheryn can only hope she is saving it for later.

* * *

**Elise** presents the real cause of death of Lord Adalric's murder and someone's odd attempt at covering up the true crime by importing rats into the pantry, causing the chaos that led Imogen to bring the victim the suspicious tea. Then she proceeds to point out that Imogen didn't seem to have any motive for murder. But that doesn't mean that no one did. The Viscount recently came into a lot of money, right before coming to the Isle. Furthermore, he was seen having an argument with a male servant, who was clearly much more likely to have motive. Some of the jury nods along with her explanations.

Once Lady Avalie has given her rather short closing statement, causing Elise to wonder if Avalie herself has been convinced by her arguments and given up, Elise walks up to the center of the room again.

"Lords and ladies of the jury. A grave responsibility has been put on you all today. To make matters worse, there has been a lack of evidence or clear motives. You have been asked to judge the matter of someone's fate on your instincts alone. But that is no longer true." A hint of a smile appears on her lips as she feels excited to finally present her ace up the sleeve. "As you may know, I was allowed the opportunity to investigate the murderer this week. Or should I say murders? Because there were two of them." She ignores the surprised gasps from the gallery behind her. "And, during my investigations, not only did I confirm that Imogen is innocent of all crimes, but I found out who truly killed Lord Adalric and how. It was a servant named Lee, with this, which I found in his room."

* * *

As the princess holds out what looks like a long needle, **Katheryn** exchanges expectant glances with Zarad. Then, she switches her gazer back to Elise, eager to hear what she is going to say next. But it is Lady Avalie who speaks instead from behind the princess.

"You are saying the dead man did it? For the servant was dead before the Viscount."

Elise glances at Lady Avalie over her shoulder with a slight smile.

"Exactly." She turns back to the jury. "Lee and Lord Adalric both had more in common than you might think. They both came recently into unexpected money. They both managed to end up on the wrong side of someone. And they both ended up dead for it. But, in Lee's case, not before he performed the stunt that ended up killing the Viscount. The day that Lee was found dead, he was seen arguing with him. It is my belief that he used this argument as both a distraction and an opportunity. As you see, this strange, sharp needle-blade I found in Lee's quarters has the remains of two strange substances on it. One is a concoction that it was coated in before it got the second, which is the blood of Lord Adalric. Examination of the Viscount's body found a small circular wound on his back. One that I have no doubt will fit this needle. I assume most of you haven't heard about how a Jiyel general managed to stop an invasion by Old Revaire, so I will briefly tell you the story."

Katheryn looks at Zarad again, who sends her a pleased smirk.

* * *

"And that is why it took a night and a day before Lord Adalric started to feel poorly", **Elise** says. "Which is when Imogen found him looking ill and agreed to fetch him some tea. But this had been anticipated, and, when Imogen got to the empty kitchen, someone had added something extra to the tea. Not poison, but something that would put Lord Adalric into a deep sleep after drinking it. Weakened as he was, he was so tired that he couldn't even put the cup down properly. He dropped it and it shattered on the floor, and he stumbled into his bed. And it was a sleep he would never wake up from. The damage the needle had done to his heart and lungs was slowed by the strange coating on the needle, but it was still there. Which is how Lord Adalric ended up dead after his murderer did."

After a dramatic pause, Elise proceeds.

"So, lords and ladies of the jury. "The job in front of you couldn't be any simpler. The true perpetrator of this crime has already been punished." She attempts to ignore the sickening feeling that comes with realizing how likely it is that no one will bother to set up a trial for Lee's murder. Jasper was right. "All that is left is to make Imogen's acquittal formal and for us all to put this horrible affair behind us."

#

More and more members of the jury hold out their stones. Thus far they have all been white.

Elise is already celebrating internally when, at last, it is Princess Gisette's turn. Just meeting her gaze is enough for most of the joy to be sucked right out of Elise for a moment. But, giving her an amused smile, Gisette opens her hand to reveal a white stone.

Elise fights the tears that start welling up.

"The vote is then concluded", Head Butler Jorges announces. "With an unanimous show of white stones, the defendant has been judged universally innocent. It is nice to have this whole unpleasant matter solved and behind us. Imogen is now free to go."

Elise has barely managed to wipe her tears after being thanked by Imogen and Ria when Gisette catches her eye from across the room. To her surprise, she excuses herself from her conversation with Lady Estelle and heads in her direction.

"Princess Elise. You were quite impressive today."

Elise says nothing, eyeing her with distrust but masking it with a smile.

"It's such a relief that the truth is finally out and this matter can be put to rest" , Gisette continues with an innocent tone. "Which is all thanks to your efforts."

"Yes, isn't it nice when everything works out so nice and tidy? No loose ends or questions behind, just a nice, clean solution", Elise retorts.

"Oh, yes, I see we understand each other perfectly. This has turned into quite the eventful Summit, has it not? And here we are, only at the end of the fourth week. Why, I can hardly imagine what will happen in the next three."

Elise stops breathing for a moment. That sounded very much like a veiled threat.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I really should get back to giving Lady Estelle my condolences", Gisette says. "Poor sweet thing she is. She can use all the support she can get."

With that suspicious and repulsive remark, the Revairian princess leaves.

#

Suddenly very tired, Elise is happy to let Jasper remove her from the horde of curious delegates and carefully navigate her into a quiet hallway.

"I did not know that you had the ability to sleep while walking" , he says, causing her to open her eyes. "It is an unusual talent."

"I wasn't sleeping" , she speaks lazily. "I was resting. Temporarily."

Jasper smiles down at her, a soft, gentle look in his eyes.

"Elise" , he speaks, and her heart skips a beat at the sound of her name in his voice. "Thank you."

She smirks teasingly.

"For what?"

"For today. For this week. For everything."

She flushes a little at his unexpectedly serious response to her teasing.

"Then you are welcome. For everything."

"We are here." Jasper stops at her doorway, but gently pushes her inside. "Go. Rest. I know more than any how hard you have been working."

"Only if you promise to get some sleep yourself."

"Princess..."

She crosses her arms and opens her eyes exaggeratedly wide to prove her point.

Jasper sighs, but then smiles.

"Very well. We are both in need of some rest."

"That's a statement, not a promise."

"If you promise to rest, then so do I."

She grins.

"Deal."

They stare at each other quietly as Elise considers the risks of what she is about to ask. But she quickly concludes the potential benefits outweigh those risks.

"Jasper..."

"Yes?"

She averts her eyes, feeling her face heating up.

"Can I hug you?"

A long, pained silence follows, and Elise grows increasingly afraid it might've been a bad idea to ask that.

"Yes", he murmurs.

She stares at him to make sure it's alright, attempting to mask her shock. There is no hesitation in his eyes.

Smiling, she throws her arms around his waist, since he is a little bit too tall for her to wrap them around his neck. Jasper's body becomes tense as she does so, but he slowly moves his arms to embrace her gently.

The feelings that begin hugged by Jasper evoke are overwhelming. And overwhelmingly wonderful. While she feels like she is doing something incredibly risky, she feels safer than ever.

Jasper relaxes a bit more into the hug as he rests his chin on top of her head. Then, Elise feels his head moving, and although she can't tell she has the impression that he might be smelling her hair.

He sighs onto the top of her head, sending a funny sensation to her nape.

"You were incredible today", he says.


End file.
